NarutoNaruko
by aldovas
Summary: Hinata, una estudiante de la preparatoria Konoha, descubre un secreto del chico que ha estado enamorada desde niños. Un secreto que cambiará su vida para siempre. NaruHina.
1. Un secreto muy íntimo

**Naruto/Naruko**

**Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece.**

**(A/E: Hace mucho que no escribo una historia de Naruto (porque ya siento que Shippuden no parece tener ningún fin), por eso esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el anime o manga y esta ubicada en nuestro tiempo actual, vale? Muy bien, espero que disfruten este fanfic)**

**Capítulo 1: Un secreto muy íntimo**

La historia comienza con una estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años: Hinata Hyuga de la familia Hyuga, una de las familias más prestigiosas y honradas de ciudad Konoha. Pero ella se sentía como la oveja negra: era tímida, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores y no tenía muchas amigas, salvo Tenten, quién estaba saliendo con su primo Neji.

Despertó una mañana en un día soleado. Era su primer día del último año de preparatoria; se duchó y se vistió. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca abotonada, un chaleco verde y una falda azul marino. Bajó para desayunar con su padre y su hermana menor Hanabi.

"Buenos días, padre" Hinata saludó con mucha educación "Buenos días Hanabi"

"Buenos días, hija" Hiashi le devolvió el saludo, aunque sin muchos ánimos.

"Buenos días, hermana" Hanabi también le devolvió el saludo, pero con una sonrisa.

"Sólo tomaré una tostada y jugo" Hinata dijo "Quiero llegar temprano a la escuela"

"¿Piensas estudiar temprano?" Hiashi preguntó.

"Sí, padre..." Hinata respondió.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Hiashi comentó "Eres una Hyuga, y los Hyuga deben ser fuertes e inteligentes. Así que espero excelentes calificaciones este año"

"Así será, padre..." Hinata dijo saliendo de la cocina y de la mansión.

Ella fue a la limosina donde el chofer lo estaba esperando. Una vez adentro, la limosina arrancó y ahí partieron. Hinata veía la ciudad por el vidrio de la puerta de la limo y veía carteles de cantantes ídolo pop femeninas. Una de ellas era una rubia con coletas como de su misma edad: Naru-Naru. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto color rosa claro. Era conocida por su linda y coqueta personalidad, era la adoración de los chicos y la envidia de las chicas.

Al llegar a la escuela, ella se bajó y caminó hacia donde su amiga Tenten la esperaba.

"¡Hola Hinata!" Tenten saludó.

"Hola Tenten..." Hinata le devolvió el saludo.

"Te extrañé mucho este verano" Tenten comenzó a platicar "Hawaii estuvo increíble. Hasta llegué a nadar con delfines"

"Bien por tí..." Hinata elogió.

"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Tenten preguntó.

"Estoy bien, es que le prometí a mi padre de tendría excelentes calificaciones..." Hinata respondió.

"¿Otra vez con el gruñón de tu padre?" Tenten preguntó "Dios, él no te deja hacer nada"

"Lo hace por mi propio bien" Hinata dijo "Por eso haré mi mejor esfuerzo"

¿Dijiste mejor esfuerzo, Hyuga?

Las chicas se voltearon y vieron al trío de chicas populares: Sakura, Ino y Temari. Sakura era la líder, la que sacaba mejores notas y salía con Sasuke Uchiha. Ino es la segunda al mando, tenía un gran cuerpo y salía con Sai. Y por último, Temari; la más ruda y salía con Shikamaru.

"Yo no necesito esfuerzo para tener mejores notas" Sakura dijo con arrogancia "Y nisiquiera soy de una familia poderosa"

"Admítelo, tú nunca serás tan buena como nosotras" Ino agregó.

"Eres una fracasada" Temari comentó.

"Dejen a mi amiga en paz" Tenten advirtió.

"¿Por qué eres su amiga?" Ino preguntó "Ella es la ÚNICA de la escuela sin novio"

"Oímos que sales con su primo: Neji" Temari dijo.

"Deberías juntarte con nosotras" Sakura dijo.

"Prefería morir antes que unirme a su grupo" Tenten replicó.

"¿Quieres problemas?" Temari preguntó apretando los puños "Ya los encontraste..."

De repente alguien apareció detrás de ellas: era Neji.

"¿Algún problema chicas?" Neji preguntó fríamente.

Ellas se voltearon nerviosamente.

"Oh, hola Neji" Sakura saludó.

"Espero que no estén molestando a mi prima y a mi novia" Neji dijo.

"Claro que no, solamente hablamos" Ino replicó.

"Me alegra, ahora si nos disculpan..." Neji dijo.

"Vamanos chicas" Sakura ordenó como cuando ellas se fueron.

"¿Están bien?" Neji preguntó "No les hizo nada?"

"Estamos bien, gracias amor" Tenten agradeció.

"No fue nada" Neji dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla "La verdad nunca entendí porque mis amigos están saliendo con ellas. Son muy caprichosas"

"Gracias...Neji" Hinata también agradeció.

"Hinata, debes aprender a defenderte tú sola" Neji dijo sabiamente "Nosotros no estaremos siempre defendiéndote, ¿Has entendido?"

"Entiendo..." Hinata dijo.

"Vámonos o llegaremos tarde" Neji dijo.

Todos entraron al salón donde tendrían clases con el profesor de historia: Iruka-Sensei.

"Buenos días a todos" Iruka saludó "Bienvenidos a su primer día de clases, espero que hayan tenido un buen verano. Comenzaré a pasar lis-"

De repente alguien abrió la puerta del salón: era un hiperactivo rubio puntiagudo con bigotes de zorro: Naruto.

"¡NARUTO ESTÁ AQUÍ, DE VÉRAS!" Naruto gritó muy emocionado.

"Naruto...como todos los años del primer día de clases...llegas tarde" Iruka dijo con un tono muy molesto "¿Sabes cuanto odio los retrasos y AÚN más las interrupciones?"

"Vamos, Iruka-Sensei, es el primer día" Naruto dijo con las manos en la nuca.

"Y será el último si vuelvas a llegar tarde una vez más por el resto del año" Iruka le advirtió "Ya no quiero más retrasos ¿De acuerdo?"

"Esta bien..." Naruto respondió a regañadientes.

"Por favor toma asiento" Iruka le ordenó.

Hinata miró a Naruto sonrojándose; desde hace mucho tiempo, ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero, estar con él sería algo que su padre nunca aprobaría, por eso nunca tuvo las agallas de admitir sus sentimientos por él.

Naruto, era un chico solitario, todos en la escuela lo ignoraban como a una pared. Pero a él no le molestaba, derecho le gusta estar sólo todo el tiempo. En la hora del almuerzo, Hinata y Tenten almorzaban juntas, mientras Hinata veía a Naruto comiendo un tazón de Ramen.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmuró su nombre.

"¿Aún estás fijado en ese chico cara de zorro?" Tenten preguntó "Sé que ser la única sin novio da asco, pero puedes conseguirte a alguien más"

"No quiero a alguien más...lo quiero a él" Hinata dijo.

"Como quieras, pero no vengas llorando si te rechaza" Tenten dijo sacando su i-Pod para escuchar música.

"¿Estás escuchando música?" Hinata preguntó.

"Sí, es el nuevo sencillo de Naru-Naru" Tenten dijo "En serio tiene una voz preciosa"

De repente Hinata vio más de cerca a Naruto. Por alguna razón, él y Naru-Naru se parecían mucho: el mismo color de pelo, la misma personalidad y CASI la misma voz, pero nadie se daba cuenta por más obvio que parezca. Ni siquiera Sakura y sus amigas, y ellas eran sus más grandes admiradoras.

Después de la escuela cuando todos estaban saliendo para ir a casa, Hinata decidió seguir a Naruto. Le dijo a su chofer que le dijera una excusa a su padre, como quedarse en la biblioteca.

Hinata lo siguió a todas partes para ver a donde iba. Vio que se había metido a un callejón, quería entrar, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Así que tuvo que esperar a que saliera. Cuando vio a alguien saliendo del callejón era...¡NARU-NARU! Ella usaba un vestido de verano color naranja y tacones azules. Hinata pensó que Naruto era la cantante ídolo pop. Aún así la siguió para ver donde iba.

Entonces la supuesta cantante entró a otro callejón, pero detrás de un edificio que decía 'Sala de Conciertos', lo que significa que iba a cantar ahí. Como no la dejaría entrar por donde entró, tuvo que comprar boleto para ver el concierto. Por desgracia para ella se encontró con el 'trío de taradas'.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuga?" Sakura preguntó groseramente "¿Acaso viniste a ver a Naru-Naru cantar?"

" Uh...sí, creo que es buena cantante" Hinata respondió haciendo que ella se rieran.

"¿Sólo 'buena'?" Ino preguntó "Se ve que no sabes nada de ella"

"Nosotras por otro lado: tenemos sus álbumes..." Temari dijo.

"Sus pósters..." Ino agregó.

"Sus artículos publicitarios..." Sakura dijo "Y desde luego..."

Las tres se quitaron sus camisas abotonadas revelando sus camisetas Naru-Naru haciendo que Hinata se perturbara tanto, pues nunca vio admiradoras de este tipo.

"¡CAMISETAS!"

"Ah...realmente sí son sus admiradoras..." Hinata comentó muy perturbada.

"Así es, a si que no queremos simples aficionadas entre nosotras, ¿quieres?" Sakura preguntó.

"Okay..."

Dentro de la sala de conciertos; todos los fans estaban aquí para escucharla cantar. Todos gritando:

**¡NARU-NARU! ¡NARU-NARU! ¡NARU-NARU!**

_**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS: CON USTEDES...¡NARU-NARU!**_

La cantante salió al escenario mientras todos los fans aplaudieron de la emoción.

"¡Hola mis amores!" Naru-Naru saludó haciendo una seña de cantante coqueta.

Hinata se sonrojó, pues creyendo que podría ser Naruto, sería difícil de creerlo. La música empezó a sonar para que ella pueda cantar y bailar.

**(A/E: La siguiente canción es del 3er opening de _Inuyasha_ cantada por Maggie Vera)**

_En mi vida un diorama,_

_mi ser entero ilumina_

_y mi futuro se trama_

_con una fuerza divina._

Hinata veía a la cantante imaginando a Naruto cantando en su lugar.

_Yo dislumbro una meta,_

_el sueño siempre me reta,_

_por eso es que mi búsqueda no termina._

Recordaba cómo espiaba a Naruto desde que eran muy niños.

_¿Donde encuentro la verdad?_

_(¿Donde encuentro la verdad?)_

Hubo a veces de que hablaron, pero como ella era muy tímida, no pudo decir no más de 3 palabras.

_Sólo espero un día_

_la oportunidad que vendrá._

También recordaba cómo su padre era muy estricta con ella, cómo la regañaba por sacar pésimas notas.

_El futuro pronto nos alcanzará_

_el obstáculo más grande no nos parará._

Pero tan sólo pensar en Naruto y ella estando juntos le llenaba de felicidad.

_Contra todo nos tendremos que enfrentar,_

_pero el mundo nuestro es y no existe el después_

_este sueño hay que alcanzar pues el que es hábil_

_sabe lo que es... ¡triunfar!_

Al final de la canción todos los fans la ovacionaron, incluso Hinata, quién aparentemente se iba a convertir en una admiradora más de esa cantante.

Afuera del edificio, cuando todos salieron y Naru-Naru estaba siendo escoltada por los de seguridad, ya se estaba atardeciendo. Cuando ya estaban alejados de los fans, la cantante insistió en caminar sola a casa. Lo que no sabía, es que ella estaba siendo asechada por Hinata.

La familia Hyuga no sólo es famosa por su economía y tradiciones, también tenían 'ciertas habilidades Ninja' que habían sido adquiridas por generaciones. Hinata no era la excepción, aunque no era la más valiente, ni inteligente de su familia, poseía un potencial como Ninja.

Naru-Naru seguía caminando, pero cuando sospechaba que alguien la seguía, empezó a caminar más rápido hasta que Hinata apareció detrás de ella.

"Aguarde..." Hinata dijo haciendo que ella corra hacia el otro lado "Momento...¡Espere!"

La persecución siguió y siguió hasta el parque cuando finalmente ella tropezó y también Hinata terminando en el suelo. Cuando Hinata se levantó, sintió que agarró algo...¡ERA UNA PELUCA! Cuando vio a la cantante, se dio cuenta que no era más y nada menos que...Naruto.

"Na-ru-to-kun..." Hinata murmuró extremadamente sorprendida

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Lamento si esta historia sea muy 'rara', pero es que tengo una cierta fascinación por el género 'travesti', a veces creo que es una maldición pervertida o algo así. También, algunos personajes pueden no ser fieles a los originales, después de todo, solo trato de escribir un drama adolescente romántico. Bueno, acepto cualquier comentario. BYE!)**


	2. Una nueva amiga

**Capítulo 2: Una nueva amiga**

El capítulo comienza con Hinata descubriendo la verdadera identidad de la cantante: Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata dijo.

"E-Eso, no es lo que piensas" Naruto dijo completamente nervioso.

"Tú eres Naru-Naru..." Hinata dijo.

"***suspirando*** Sí...lo soy" Naruto dijo "Adelante, golpéame, llámame pervertido..."

"No...no quiero hacer eso" Hinata dijo "Pero... ¿Por qué?"

Entonces ambos se sentaron en la banca del parque para hablar. Naruto se puso la peluca de nuevo para que nadie lo viera. Por suerte, no había nadie cuando Hinata descubrió su identidad.

"Todo empezó desde que nací" Naruto explicó "Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera. Mi madre...no sabía como criar un niño...ella...quería una niña"

"¿Así que te vistió de niña?" Hinata preguntó.

"Me llamaba Naruko" Naruto respondió "Dijo que así me pondrían, si hubiera nacido niña. Me ponía vestidos, faldas, joyas...ropa interior"

"¿T-También ropa interior?" Hinata pregunto muy sonrojada.

"Lo sé, eso sí es llegar muy lejos" Naruto respondió "Pero al hacerlo por años, me empezó a gustar"

"Lo que no entiendo es esto: en la escuela, te vez como un verdadero chico..." Hinata dijo "Pero cuando eres Naru-Naru...tienes una figura femenina"

"Tengo muchos accesorios y cosméticos que cambian mi apariencia" Naruto le explicó "De niño no eran necesarias...hasta que cumplí 12 y mi madre me pidió que me vistiera de chico. Ella temía que si siguiera con eso, me empezaría a gustar los hombres" se ríe un poco "Entiendo su preocupación, pero a mí me gustan las chicas y las cosas de chicos"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te sigues vistiendo de chica?" Hinata preguntó.

"Porque...la ropa es extremadamente cómoda" Naruto respondió "Los vestidos, las faldas, todo..."

"¿Tu madre sabe que aún te gusta hacerlo?" Hinata preguntó.

"Sí, se podría decir que es mi 'representante'" Naruto dijo "Sabe que soy cantante y lo único que ella quiere es que sea feliz..."

"¿Y lo estás?" Hinata preguntó.

"En realidad...lo que quiero es...ser aceptado...como soy" Naruto dijo "Pero a quién quiero engañar. Si las chicas de mi escuela supieran que soy Naru-Naru, me despreciaran y me llamarán pervertido por el resto de mi vida"

"Yo no creo que seas así..." Hinata dijo "Yo pienso que te ves linda...como chica"

"¿De...veras?" Naruto preguntó sonrojado "A excepción de mi madre, nadie me había llamado 'linda' cuando estoy vestido así"

"¿Pero...en serio te gustan las chicas?" Hinata preguntó.

"Sí, me gustan tanto que hasta las envidio" Naruto dijo "Ellas tienen más variedad de ropa que los chicos. Me gustan tanto que aunque fuera una, sería lesbiana"

"¿Y...hay alguna que te gusta?" Hinata preguntó sonriendo.

"Hubo una...Sakura" Naruto confesó haciendo que Hinata dejara de sonreír "Pero ella está saliendo con Sasuke y...supongo que perdí mi oportunidad con ella. De todas formas está fuera de mi alcance...ella de seguro nunca aceptaría a Naruko. Escuché que ella y su grupo de amigas admira mucho mi apariencia femenina. ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA! La ironía no tiene límites"

Hinata, aunque lo viera feliz, sabía que jamás sería feliz para siempre...al menos que tuviera un amigo.

"Naruto...no está bien que siempre estés tan...sólo" Hinata dijo "Hasta yo necesito una amiga como Tenten"

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo?" Naruto preguntó.

"Prometo no decirle a nadie tu secreto...si aceptas ser mi amiga" Hinata dijo muy sonrojada "Digo, mientras seas Naruko desde luego..."

"¿Tú amiga? Es el más raro chantaje que he oído" Naruto dijo.

"No es un chantaje...de todas formas nadie me creería si lo divulgara por toda la escuela" Hinata dijo "Yo...sólo quiero conocerte...y tener una amiga más"

"Okay, desde hoy seremos grandes amigas" Naruto dijo.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" Hinata dijo "Bueno, me tengo que ir"

"Sí, se está siendo tarde" Naruto dijo.

" Adiós...Naruko" Hinata dijo yéndose.

Naruto sólo veía a su nueva amiga yéndose a casa y también hizo lo mismo.

Hinata llegó a la mansión Hyuga (ya era de noche), trató de escabullirse a su cuatro para que su padre no supiera que llegó tarde a casa. Desafortunadamente, su padre lo estaba esperando en la sala...con la bata puesta y con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Dónde habías estado?" Hiashi preguntó con un tono muy estricto.

"Me quedé en la biblioteca" Hinata mintió "No te lo dijo..."

"Sí, Pero ¿Por qué tan tarde? Tú sabes muy bien a qué hora debes estar a casa" Hiashi dijo.

"Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo..." Hinata se disculpó.

"Entiendo que quieras mejorar tus notas, pero debes entender que nuestro clan tiene reglas, tradiciones y si realmente eres una Hyuga, debes obedecer y respetar las tradiciones" Hiashi le explicó.

"Sí, padre..." Hinata dijo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto; él estaba en su habitación quitándose el vestido de cantante. Reveló que también usaba ropa interior femenina: un sostén de encaje blanco con rosa y pantaletas que combinan. Se quitó el sostén, los senos falsos y la peluca, se dejó con la pantaleta puesta. Fue a su baño para quitarse el maquillaje en la cara. Regresó a su habitación y se puso un camisón amarillo muy femenino con tirantes. Se acostó en su cama y abrazó su almohada.

"Finalmente...una chica me aceptó como tal" Naruto dijo mentalmente apagando la linterna de su mesa de noche y se durmió para tener dulces sueños.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Sé que este capítulo fue corto, pero les prometo que el siguiente va a ser más largo. Bye!)**


	3. Una sorpresa inesperada

**Capítulo 3: Una sorpresa inesperada**

El capítulo comienza en la preparatora Konoha; Hinata estaba viendo el asiento vacío de Naruto. No dejaba de pensar en Naruto y su identidad femenina: Naruko.

"Hinata,¿andas esperando a Naruto?" Tenten preguntó.

"Uh...sí" Hinata constestó.

"Amiga, ayer lo espiaste todo el día" Tenten dijo "No es saludable espiar a una persona de esa manera"

"Es que él..." Hinata dijo hasta que fue interrumpida por Iruka-sensei entrando al salón.

"Buenas días, estudiantes" Iruka saludó "Espero que hayan hecho la tarea, porque..." entonces alguien entró al salón "Naruto, ya te dije que..." pero vio que la persona que entró era... ¡NARUKO!"

"Buenos días, usted debe ser Iruka-Sensei" Naruko dijo "Soy Naruko Uzumi"

"Espera, ¿Acaso ella es...?" Tenten preguntó.

"¡NARU-NARU!" todos exclamaron.

"Na-ru-to-kun..." Hinata dijo en voz baja y sonrojada.

"Jóvenes, por favor cálmese" Iruka ordenó "¿Señorita Uzumi?"

"La directora Tsunade me pidió entregarle esta carta" Naruko dijo entregándole la carta.

"'**Querida Preparatoria de Konoha: le informo que mi hijo Naruto Uzumaki ha sido transferido a otra escuela**'" Iruko leyó la nota en voz alta "'**Por eso mi sobrina Naruko Uzumi, pide estudiar aquí. Espero que le den una calida bienvenida. Gracias por su consideración. Firma: Kushina Uzumaki**'"

"¿Naruto fue transferido?" Tenten preguntó.

"Ya era hora" Sakura dijo.

"Ese chico no era más que una plaga" Ino comentó.

"Era un perdedor" Temari agregó.

Sasuke sólo mostró una cara de sorprendido, pero fría por alguna razón.

"Por otro lado..." Sakura pone una cara de emoción "¡Es genial tener a nuestra ídolo estudiando con nosotras!"

Sus amigas pusieron la misma cara.

"¡Totalmente!" Ino agregó.

"Eso será increíble" Temari comentó.

Todos los estudiantes (excepto Hinata) se acercaron a ella para conocerla.

"Jóvenes, por favor, jóvenes..." Iruka dijo tratando de calmarlos hasta que... "¡VUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS!"

Todos obedecieron y regresaron a sus asientos.

"Sé que todos están contentos por tener a una 'celebridad' entre nosotros" Iruka dijo ya tranquilo "Pero ella debe ser tratada con respeto y dignidad como todos ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, Iruka-sensei" todos aceptaron.

"Naruko, puedes tomar asiento" Iruka dijo.

"Gracias, Iruka-sensei" Naruko agradeció yendo al asiento de Naruto (o sea el MISMO) hasta que Sakura lo quitó.

"Cuidado, no te sientes en el asiento del perdedor" Sakura dijo quitándolo de aquí "Sientante a un lado de nosotras, ¿Quieres?"

"Derecho, me gustaría estar a lado de ella" Naruko dijo apuntando a Hinata.

"¿Con ELLA?" Sakura preguntó con cara indignada.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Naruko preguntó mostrando una cara que pareció irresistible para Sakura.

"¡NO! Para nada, puede sentarse donde quiera" Sakura dijo con cara muy nerviosa.

"Muchas gracias" Naruko agradeció sentándose en frente de Hinata.

Hinata sólo mostraba una sonrisa al ver su nueva amiga es el mismo salón.

Luego a la hora de educación física; Naruko sólo miraba la puerta del vestuario de chicas y ponía una cara bochornosa.

"Naruto, ¿Estás bien?" Hinata preguntó.

"Es que...nunca me he vestido acompañado de chicas" Naruko dijo "Siempre me visto sólo antes de salir al escenario"

"Pero si no te vistes con nosotras, sospecharan que eres un chico" Hinata dijo.

"Tienes razón...debo entrar" Naruko dijo mostrando valor y entrando.

Cuando entró había un montón de chicas vistiéndose, algunas estaban en ropa interior. Naruko puso una cara sorprendida y con la nariz sangrando.

"Naruto...no pongas esa cara, por favor" Hinata dijo.

"¿Pero como me visto con ellas viéndome?" Naruko preguntó.

"Yo te cubro, sólo cambiate rápido" Hinata dijo.

"Gracias..." Naruko agradeció.

Naruko finalmente se puso el uniforme deportivo: una camisa blanca de algodón y unas 'bombachas (esos shorts que parecen pantaletas que usan las chicas en las escuelas japonesas)' rojas. Sorprendentemente su entrepierna no mostraba signos de masculinidad.

"***suspirando*** Eso estuvo cerca..." Naruko comentó.

"Naruto...¿Cómo le haces para...?" Hinata preguntó.

"¿Ocultar mis partes masculinas privadas?" Naruko terminó la pregunta "Tengo un protector que los oculta y así mi entrepierna se ve más femenina. No la necesito cuando uso faldas"

"Pero, cuando uses faldas, procura que..." Hinata dijo hasta que fue interrumpida.

"Mira, mi madre me enseñó todo sobre como comportarme como una chica" Naruko explicó "Ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa con mi identidad femenina y aún lo sigue siendo. Estoy feliz de que por fin me dejó ir a la escuela vestido así"

"¿Qué le dijiste para convencerla?" Hinata preguntó.

"Le hablé sobre ti y por alguna razón se sintió extremadamente feliz" Naruko dijo "Bueno, eso si prometes guarda en secreto mi identidad secreta"

"Como dije: tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" Hinata dijo.

Ya en clase de educación física: todos estaban practicando volley-ball. Eran el equipo de Rock Lee, Neji y Kiba contra el equipo de Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru.

"¡Sigan así muchachitos!" Gai exclamó haciendo sus ridículas poses "¡Qué el poder de la juventud esté siempre con ustedes!"

"¡Sí, Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee exclamó con llamas en los ojos y golpeando la pelota haciendo y cayó en el suelo del equipo contrario.

"¡Gana el equipo de Lee, Neji y Kiba!" Gai exclamó.

"¡Lo logramos!" Rock Lee exclamó.

"Maldición, ¿Cómo pudimos perder contra ellos?" Sasuke dijo.

"Esto fue un verdadero fastidio" Shikamaru comentó.

"Lo importante es competir" Sai agregó.

"Sai, cállate" Sasuke le dijo.

"Ahora es el turno de las chicas" Gai dijo.

"Naru-Naru, por favor únete a nuestro equipo" Sakura dijo.

"Sí, Ino se va si te quedas" Temari dijo.

"Espera, ¿Por qué yo?" Ino preguntó.

"Cállate..." Temari le ordenó en voz baja.

"Derecho, elijo el equipo de Hinata y Tenten" Naruko dijo.

El 'trío de taradas' pusieron cara de WTF. Entonces se reunieron para hacer una estrategia.

"Muy bien, ese es el plan: aplastemos a las dos perdedoras, pero sin dañar a nuestra ídolo" Sakura explicó la estrategia.

"Buena idea, entonces ella se juntará con nosotras" Ino dijo.

"¡A GANAR!" ellas dijeron.

Los dos equipos se prepararon: Hinata, Tenten y Naruko contra Sakura, Ino y Temari.

"¡Comiencen!" Gai ordenó.

Sakura sacó primero, seguido de Hinata pasándola a Tenten y ella golpea la pelota hacie el equipo contrario. Ino pasa la pelota a Temari y ella la hace rebotar hacia el equipo contrario.

"¡Punto para el equipo de Sakura!" Gai dijo.

"¡Sí!" ellas exclamaron.

"Okay...pasemos al plan B" Tenten dijo.

"¿Renunciar?" Hinata preguntó.

"¿Darle con todo?" Naruko preguntó.

"¡Bingo!" Tenten respondió "A darle duro"

"¡Segundo round!" Gai dijo.

Sakura sacó primero, Tenten se la pasó a Hinata, ella a Naruko y ella con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la pelota hacia el suelo del equipo contrario. Hizo que los estudiantes se sorprendieran mucho.

"¡Punto para el equipo de Naruko!" Gai dijo.

"¡Así se hace!" Tenten exclamó.

"Impresionante..." susurró Neji.

"Muy bien, ¿quieren jugar rudo...?" Sakura preguntó.

"Jugaremos rudo" Temari agregó.

"¡Último round!" Gai dijo.

Tenten sacó primero, Sakura se la pasó a Ino y ella a Temari. Hinata se la pasó a Tenten, y ella a Naruko. Entonces la 'trío de taradas' hicieron su combinación: Sakura se la pasó a Ino, Ino a Temari y cuando la pelota ya estaba hacia muy arriba, Ino y Temari levantaron a Sakura para que golpeara la pelota hacia el suelo.

"No hay modo de que detengan esto..." Sakura dijo mentalmente.

La pelota se dirigió hacia Hinata, ella cerró los ojos y de repente un extraño 'brillo' en sus manos (muy parecido al 'Puño Suave' del Anime original) apareció cuando golpeó la pelota, estaba tan arriba que casi tocaba el techo.

"¿Pero...cómo?" Hinata preguntó mentalmente.

"Naruko, pon tu pie en mis manos" Tenten dijo "Te empujaré hacia el aire para que puedas golpear la pelota"

Entonces Naruko hizo lo que dijo Tenten y ella con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la pelota hacia el suelo del equipo contrario. Obteniendo la victoria.

"Gana el equipo de Naruko, Tenten y Hinata!" Gai exclamó.

"¡Lo logramos!" Tenten exclamó.

"¡SÍ!" ellas exclamaron.

Los demás estudiantes elogiaron a las tres por su victoria. En cuanto al 'trío de taradas', estaban más que impresionadas que los demás.

Después de clases; Naruko, Tenten y Hinata salieron juntas.

"No puedo creer que le ganamos" Tenten dijo "Gracias a ti, Hinata"

"¿Yo...?" preguntó Hinata.

"Sí, golpeaste muy fuerte la pelota" Naruko dijo "Realmente eres fuerte"

"Bueno..yo" Hinata dijo con mucha modestia.

Entonces aparecieron el 'trío de taradas', pero mostraron cara de humildad.

"Hola chicas" Sakura dijo "Tenemos algo que decir"

"Si tratas de convencer a Naruko de unirse a ustedes..." Tenten dijo con tono desafiante.

"No...derecho queremos ofrecerles una disculpa" Sakura dijo.

"Hemos sido malas con ustedes" Ino agregó.

"Y eso no fue nada cool" Temari comentó.

"Y para recompensarlo queremos invitarlas a ir al centro comercial mañana" Sakura dijo.

"No lo sé...¿Qué opinan ustedes?" Tenten preguntó.

"Por mi esta bien" Naruko respondió.

"Bueno...creo que podría..." Hinata dijo.

"¡Excelente!" Sakura dijo "Mañana será un día muy divertido"

"SÍ!" todas se alegraron.

Desde lejos estaba Neji observándolas.

"Con que...Hinata ya lo descubrió..." Neji susurró.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Pensé que sería divertido agregar algunas 'cositas' del anime original para que así hacer la historia un poco más interesante. Bueno, por favor comenten. ¡Bye!)**


	4. ¡Vamos al centro comercial!

**Capítulo 4: ¡Vamos al centro comercial!**

El capítulo comienza con un día después de clases; todas las chicas con sus ropas casuales estaban listas para su día en el centro comercial. Naruko usaba el mismo vestido del primer capítulo (el naranja, no el de cuando es cantante) y tacones azules. Hinata usaba un sudadera Indigo con una blusa blanca, un pantalón negro y sandalias negras, Tenten usaba una rosa con tirantes, jeans y zapatillas blancas, Sakura usaba una blusa roja con zipper, una falda rosa y tacones rojos, Ino usaba una blusa morada, shorts negros y zapatillas negras y Temari usaba una blusa de tirantes, una chaqueta de mesquilla, jeans y zapatillas negras.

"Esto va a ser divertido" Naruko dijo.

"Oye Hinata, ¿Tú padre te dejó ir?" Tenten preguntó.

"Él cree que estoy estudiando en la biblioteca...pero debo estar en casa temprano" Hinata explicó.

"¿Qué estricto es tu viejo, no?" Temari preguntó.

"Es un poco estricto..." Hinata respondió "Pero lo hace por mi bien"

"El mío también y por 'bien' me refiero a que me regaló ESTO" Ino dijo mostrando una tarjeta de crédito brillante.

"¿Una tarjeta de crédito?" Tenten preguntó con ojos brillantes.

"Mi papi me deja comprar lo que sea, es todo un encanto" Ino dijo.

"¿Pues qué estamos esperando?" Sakura preguntó "¡A comprar se ha dicho!"

"¡SÍ!" Todas exclamaron.

Al entrar al centro comercial fueron a muchas tiendas: a la joyería, a una tienda de música, a una tienda de mascotas para ver a los animales más lindos, y desde luego a muchas tiendas de ropa. Ellas terminaron en una tienda de...lencería. Todas estaban entusiasmadas, pero Naruko, de nuevo estaba nerviosa.

"Oigan, ¿Creen que Sasuke le gustaría verme con esto?" Sakura preguntó mostrando un conjunto sostén rosa con corazones rojos en las bases de los tirantes y una pantaleta tipo bikini rosa con corazones rojos en los costados.

"No lo sé, ¿por qué no te las pruebas Naru-Naru?" Ino preguntó "Seguro te quedaría mejor"

"Ah...no lo sé" Naruko respondió completamente ruborizada.

"¡POR FAVOR!" ellas insistieron con cara de perrito.

"Hinata te acompañará al probador" Tenten dijo

"¿Yo...?" Hinata pregunta sonrojada.

"También se puede probar este conjunto" Tenten dijo mostrando un conjunto similar al otro, pero es azul claro en lugar de rosa y con estrellas blancas en lugar de corazones rojos.

"¿QUÉ?" Hinata preguntó completamente roja.

"Está decidido, no se tarden" Sakura dijo empujando a las dos al probador.

Dentro del probador estaban Hinata y Naruto juntos.

"Esto es malo..." Naruto dijo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Hinata pregunta.

"No me puse el protector para mi entrepierna" Naruto dijo "Ya te dije que no la uso cuando uso vestidos o faldas"

"Espera...creo que tengo algo en mi bolso". Hinata dijo sacando de su bolso...tampaxs.

"Okay, ESO SÍ es llegar MUY lejos" Naruto dijo.

"Lamento que no sea el protector que tú usas" Hinata dijo "Al menos no tienes que usar estos una vez al mes"

"Si empiezo a interesarme en los hombres también, será por tu culpa" Naruto dijo tomando los tampaxs.

Después de ponerse la lencería; ellas se 'exhibieron' frente a las demás.

"¡OH...POR...DIOS!" Sakura exclamó con los ojos brillosos "¡Se ven como diosas!"

"Abrasense para tomarles una foto" Ino dijo con su celular en la mano.

Ellas se abrazaron e Ino tomó la foto.

"Esto irá a nuestro álbum privado" Ino dijo.

Después de 'aquella sexy escena'; ellas continuaron con su camino.

"Muy bien, creo que prácticamente ya hicimos todo lo que queríamos" Sakura dijo.

"Vamos, aún tenemos un poquito más de tiempo" Ino dijo.

"Tienes razón, Naru-Naru, ¿Tú que quieres hacer?" Sakura pregunta.

Naruko pensó un momento...y en un mini-cerrar de ojos estaban en la arcada de videojuegos.

"¿Con que este es el lugar favorito de los 'nerds'?" Ino pregunta.

"Los videojuegos no son sólo para nerds" Naruko dijo "Pero si quieren ver al 'menos nerd'"

Ellas fueron a una máquina de baile (estilo _Dance Dance Revolution_), en donde estaban jugando un hombre de piel morena con el cabello trenzado y rastado (dreadlocks) y uno de normal de cabello castaño. El de piel morena logró la máxima puntuación.

La máquina del juego dijo: **¡ERES EL CAMPEÓN!**

"Así es, nadie puede superar a Diego Dos Santos" Diego dijo.

"¿Diego Dos Santos?" Naruko Preguntó.

"Es el mejor bailarín de Brasil" un chico al azar dijo.

"Nadie lo ha podido vencer" otro chico dejo.

"Valdría la pena intentarlo" Naruko dijo yendo a la máquina.

"Espera, ¿Será buena idea?" Hinata preguntó.

"Será divertido" Naruko dijo "Oye tú, te reto a ti a un duelo"

"Una bella muchacha, ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?" Diego preguntó con un tono picarón.

"Me llamo Naruko Uzumi, mejor conocida como Naru-Naru" Naruko dijo.

"Espera, ¿ella es Naru-Naru?" un chico pregunta.

"No puede ser, no la reconocí por el vestido diferente que usa" otro chico dijo.

"¿Con que tú eres la famosa cantante de ciudad Konoha?" Diego preguntó "Acepto tu desafío, veremos si bailas tan bien como cantas"

"No tienes ni idea" Naruko dijo con determinación.

"Tenemos un dicho en Brasil: antes bailar solo que bailar mal acompañado" Diego dijo "Pero basta de charla: ¡Comencemos!"

Naruko relajo los músculos y empezó a bailar tocando las flechas del juego según la máquina dice para obtener puntos. Todos estaban faciados por ver a una cantante ídolo pop y a un bailarín brasileño en un duelo candente.

"Vaya, ambos se ven competivos" un chico dijo.

"Normalmente apoyaría a Diego, pero ahora quiero que Naru-Naru gane" otro chico dijo.

"¡Tú puedes Naru-Naru!" Sakura la animó

Naruko seguía bailando, hasta sentía que estaba volando por los cielos. El público ahora estaba de lado de ella.

"Creo que va a ganar, ¡Sigue así!" Tenten la animó.

"_Esa chica es buena...tendré que usar mis famosas tácticas_" Diego mentalmente y trato de derribarla con el pie.

"¿Qué demonios...?" Naruko preguntó desconcertada.

Diego siguió tratando de derribarla, mientras ella lo esquivaba tan rápido como podía.

"Oiga, ¡Esta haciendo trampa!" Sakura reclamó.

"¡Juego limpio Diego!" el chico dijo.

"Aún así te va a ganar" el otro chico dijo.

Al ver que Diego estaba perdiendo puntos por tratar de derribar a Naruko, trató de recuperarse. Desafortunadamente para él, se resbaló y se cayó. Naruko continuó con el juego y ahora ella logró la máxima puntuación.

La máquina del juego dijo: **¡ERES SENSACIONAL!**

Al final todos aplaudieron por ver tan espectacular duelo. En especial Hinata, que mostraba una sonrisa muy radiante.

Ya se estaba atardeciendo y ya era hora de regresar a casa. Todas estaban contentas por la maravillosa tarde que tuvieron.

"Estuvista fabulosa, Naru-Naru" Ino dijo.

"Mandaste a este tipo devuelta a Brasil humillado y pisoteado" Temari dijo.

"Es oficial: el mejor día de nuestras vidas" Sakura dijo.

"No hay duda alguna" Temari dijo.

"Debo decirles algo: realmente se portaron bien con nosotras" Tenten dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Sakura preguntó.

"Cuando nos invitaron, creí que era una trampa para humillarnos" Tenten dijo "Después de todo, nunca nos llevábamos bien"

"Es cierto que hemos sido malas con ustedes" Ino dijo.

"Y eso no fue nada cool" Temari dijo.

"Pero...somos chicas y debemos estar unidas" Sakura dijo.

"¿Entonces...me aceptan a pesar de ser la única sin un novio?" Hinata preguntó.

"Esto es lo que haremos: te ayudaremos a conseguir novio" Ino dijo.

"¿Qué?" Hinata preguntó sonrojada y desconcertada.

"Hay muchos chicos en nuestra escuela, seguro uno se fijará en ti" Temari dijo.

"Y nosotras te haremos atractiva para que rueguen por salir contigo" Ino digo.

"Bueno yo..." Hinata dijo nerviosa.

"Está decido, encontraremos al chico ideal de Hinata" Sakura dijo.

"¡SÍ!" todas (menos, Hinata y Naruko) exclamaron.

Hinata ya estaba en la casa, como no llegó tarde como en aquella ocasión, su padre no la regañó, ni la sermoneó, por suerte para ella. Estaba en su habitación, vestida con una pijama azul cielo con mangas cortas y viendo la foto que le mandó Ino a su celular: ella y Naruko.

"_Pero...¿Sino quiero a ningún otro chico?_" Hinata preguntó mentalmente "_¿Que sólo quiero al chico detrás de esa identidad femenina?_"

Irónicamente en la casa de Naruto, él también pensó en lo mismo, pero de diferente manera.

"_¿Hinata realmente escogerá a un verdadero chico?_" Naruto preguntó "_¿Uno perfectamente normal?_"

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pues la escena de baile me inspiré en un capítulo MUY viejo de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Lo considero uno de los mejores animes (arruinado por sus secuelas que no llegan ni a la altura) que se hayan realizado. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye!)**


	5. La pijamada

**Capítulo 5: La pijamada**

**(A/E: Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que he estado algo flojo últimamente. Pero ya voy a ponerme al día.)**

El capítulo comienza con Naruko en el studio de grabación para grabar un disco.

_quiero decirte lo que siento y_

_no se como empezar_

_quiero decirte no mas temo que_

_me puedas lastimar_

_como una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?_

_pero me muero por decirte que eres dueño.._

_de mi amor!_

Después de terminar la canción...

"Eso fue excelente, Naru-Naru" dijo el mezclador de sonido.

"Gracias" Naruko agradeció.

"Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias" dijo el mezclador de sonido.

"Fue un placer" Naruko replicó guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando iba a salir, se encontró con...su madre.

"Hola, 'hija'" Kushina saludó.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Naruko preguntó.

"¿No puedo recoger a mi bebé a su trabajo?" Kushina respondió con otra pregunta.

"Normalmente tomo un taxi acompañado de mis guardespaldas" Naruko dijo.

"Pensé pasar tiempo de calidad contigo" Kushina dijo "Hace mucho que no hablamos..."

"Tienes razón, vamos" Naruko dijo.

Ellos fueron al auto, Kushina manejó hacia la casa.

"¿Cómo va la escuela?" Kushina preguntó "¿Nadie sospecha que tú...?"

"No, gracias a mi amiga Hinata" Naruko dijo "Ella y sus amigas son fueron muy amables conmigo. Aunque claro, ¿Qué más puedo esperar de mis fans?"

"Pero...¿No te estás volviendo como ellas?" Kushina preguntó.

"¿De qué hablas?" Naruko preguntó.

"Que si no te...están gustando los..." Kushina dijo.

"¡MAMÁ!" Naruko reclamó ruborizada "¡No me están empezando a gustarme los chicos!"

"No me convence tu voz femenina" Kushina dijo.

"No me están empezando a gustarme los chicos" Naruro dijo con voz normal "Me gustan las chicas y punto"

"Convivir con ellas no te hace más fácil conquistarlas" Kushina dijo "Tienes que seguir a tu corazón, y ver qué chica te gusta. Así es lo que hizo tú padre cuando me conoció: siguió su corazón, me conquistó y lo último que pasó fue cuando te tuve a ti, mi hijo"

"Un hijo al que le pusiste vestidos" Naruto dijo fingiendo reproche.

"No sabía como criar a un varón..." Kushina dijo.

"Lo sé y esta bien, quizás jamás sería feliz sino descubriera la sensación de la ropa femenina" Naruto dijo "¿Qué crees que diría papá si me vistiera de chica?"

"Yo sé que él te dejaría hacer lo que te haga feliz" Kushina dijo "Él era un hombre maravilloso, jamás lo remplazaría con otro hombre"

"Sabes que no me molestaría si salieras con otro hombre" Naruto dijo.

"Lo sé, pero me gusta ser soltera y al menos te tengo a ti: como hijo...e hija" Kushina dijo con una risita al último.

"Regresando con mi 'vida amorosa', ¿qué crees que deba hacer?" Naruto preguntó.

Kushina pensó un poco...y se le encendió un foco.

"Ya sé, ¡Invítalas a una pijamada!" Kushina propuso con emoción.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Naruto preguntó con cara de WTF.

"Así sabrás qué chica te gusta" Kushina dijo.

"¿No dijiste que convivir con ellas no logra conquistarlas?" Naruto preguntó.

"Es para conocerlas, y ver cuál es la más indicada para ti" Kushina dijo guiñando el ojo "Tu madre puede ser una buena casamentera"

"Cuatro de ellas tienen novio" Naruto dijo "Así que tengo pocas posibilidades"

"Naruto, cuando se trata de amor verdadero, las posibilidades son infinitas" Kushina dijo.

"Pero..." Naruto dijo.

"¡No quiero oír ninguna excusa jovencito, harás esa pijamada y es mi última palabra!" Kushina dijo con un trono muy estricto.

"Sí, mamá..." Naruto respondió.

"Confía es mí, me lo agradecerás" Kushina dijo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela; las chicas estaban almorzando juntas.

"Y le dije: ese pantalón no es talla corta, sólo está cortada" Sakura dijo haciendo que las demás se rieran del chiste malo.

"Oigan chicas, quiero decirles algo..." Naruko dijo.

"¿Ustedes saben qué tipo de chico le gustaría Hinata?" Temari preguntó.

"Verán: he clasificado a los chicos en tres tipos: Tipo A, Tipo B y Tipo C" Ino explicó "Los de Tipo A o sean los MÁS GUAPOS son Sasuke, Sai y Neji. Ellos salen con nosotras, Shikamaru es...por lo menos un Tipo B: Ni tan guapo, ni tan feo"

"¡Oigan!" Temari dijo ofendida.

"Otros de Tipo B son: Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame" Ino continuó "Y los de Tipo C, o sea los MÁS FEOS: Rock Lee y Choji Akimichi"

"¿Y Naruto...como lo clasificaron?" Naruko preguntó.

"¿Él? ¿Es una broma?" Sakura preguntó muy escéptica "Él ni está cerca del tipo C, además de feo, asqueroso, y tonto; es un perdedor total"

Entonces Naruko sintió que una enorme piedra que dice 'PERDEDOR' en letras japonesas le cayera en la cabeza.

"Es un milagro que se largara de aquí" Ino dijo.

"Oigan, no deberían insultar al primo de Naruko" Tenten dijo.

"Esta bien, lo conozco bien, él...no es completamente normal" Naruko dijo.

"Más bien es un completo fenómeno" Ino dijo "¿Qué clase de chico le gusta estar sólo?"

"Tal vez...él sea muy tímido" Hinata respondió.

"Dejemos de hablar de Naruto, él ya no estudia aquí" Sakura dijo "Concentremonos en el novio ideal para Hina..."

"¡Las invito a una pijamada en mi casa esta noche!" Naruko gritó interrumpiéndola.

"¿Una pijamada?" Tenten preguntó.

"¡ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA!" el 'trío de taradas' exclamaron con ojos brillando. "

"Ahí platicaremos sobre cuál chico es perfecto para Hinata" Ino dijo.

"¡SÍ!" Todas exclamaron (excepto, Naruko y Hinata).

"_¿Veré la casa de Naruto...?_" Hinata preguntó mentalmente.

Ya en la noche; Kushina estaba preparando todo la pijamada de las chicas: preparó agua de frutas naturales, pizza hecha en casa, y unos tazones de frituras bajos en grasas.

"Todo listo para esta noche" Kushina dijo "¡Naruto! ¿Ya te pusiste el negligé que te compré?

Ella aparece usando un negligé rosado con pantaletas que combinan y una bata incluída. Kushina quedó encantada de ver a su 'hija' usándolo.

"¡Te ves maravillosa!" Kushina elogió dándole un abrazo "¡Había olvidado la sensación de elegir tu ropa y ver como lucirías con él!"

"Tengo un problema: esta pantaleta no cubre mi protector, ¿que pasa si tengo una...?" Naruto preguntó.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la casa.

"¡Deben ser ellas!" Kushina dijo emocionada y fue a abrir la puerta "¡Hola, ustedes deben ser las amigas de mi sobrina!"

"¡Hola, Señora Uzumaki!" todas saludaron.

"Señorita, soy soltera ahora" Kushina dijo "Pasen y cámbiense para su pequeña fiesta"

Todas entraron y al ver a Naruko vestida así, se emocionaron.

"¡Te ves divina!" Sakura comentó.

"Como toda una diosa" Ino comentó.

"No puede ser, mi pijama es muy masculina comparado con ella" Temari se quejó.

"¿Na...ru...ko?" Hinata preguntó sonrojada.

"Los dejaré solas, tengo una 'cita'" Kushina dijo tomando su bolso "¡Qué se diviertan!"

Ella sale, pero Naruko la sigue al oír la palabra 'cita'.

"Mamá, ¿en serio tienes una cita?" Naruto preguntó.

"Claro que no, sólo lo dije para salir y espiarlas desde afuera" Kushina dijo sacando su equipo de espía de alta tecnología.

"¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?" Naruto preguntó con cara de WTF.

"Yo era una espía secreta Ninja antes de conocer a tu padre" Kushina explicó.

"No me digas que así es como hiciste la transferencia a la escuela" Naruto dijo.

"¿Vamos a seguir hablando o vas a ir a tu fiesta?" Kushina preguntó "Ve y recuerda: sigue a tu corazón"

"Okey" Naruto dijo entrando a la casa "Pero por favor: No hagas ruido"

"Hijo, soy una experta en el espionaje" Kushina dijo "No tienes nada porque preocuparte"

"Gracias" Naruto dijo entrando a la casa.

Ahí se encontró con sus amigas en pijamas: Hinata usaba un camisón blanco con mangas largas, Sakura usaba un top rosa y shorts rojos, Ino usaba un top morado y shorts negros, Temari usaba un top negro y pantalones rojos y Tenten usana un camisón amarilo sin mangas. Naruko puso cara de pervertido al verlas, pero ellas no se molestaron.

"Se ven...bellas" Naruko dijo hasta que reaccionó "Digo, ¿Empecemos?"

"Comenzamos con una película" Temari dijo "Por eso traje..." saca un DVD de su bolsa "'Infierno Sangriento 4', la pelicúla más aterradora del año"

"¿Es...muy fuerte?" Hinata preguntó.

"Hace que 'El Escarabajo Humano' parezca una película de Hello Kitty" Temari respondió "La prohibieron en 15 países, incluyendo a Alemania"

"¿Y esta noche la veremos?" Sakura dijo.

"Así es..." Temari respondió.

"¡SÍ!" Todas exclamaron (excepto Hinata, quién tenía mucho miedo)

Pusieron el DVD en el reproductor y en la tele se mostró el título de la película con sangre...pero después se mostró a Hello Kitty en una pradera llena de flores.

"¿Qué es esto...?" Sakura preguntó.

"¡Demonios, el tipo de la tienda de video me estafó!" Temari dijo furiosa apagando el televisor.

"Mejor pasemos a la otra actividad..."

Ellas siguieron con otras actividades: pelea de almohadas, comer la comida que les preparó Kushina, hablaron de chicos, jugaron 'Verdad o Reto' y otras cosas que hacen las chicas en una pijamada.

"¿Qué te parece la pijamada, Hinata?" Tenten preguntó.

"Creo que...valió la pena decirle a mi padre que me quedaría en tu cada para un proyecto escolar..." Hinata dijo.

"Enserio, ¿No sospecha nada?" Tenten preguntó.

"No, mientras le muestre buenas notas y...ha estado satisfecho" Hinata dijo.

"Vaya, esto ha sido una gran noche" Sakura dijo algo cansada.

"Oigan, apenas son las 11, hay que hacer otras cosas" Ino dijo.

"Tengo una: saben que algunos me preguntan si soy bisexual" Temari dijo.

"Qué ridículo, tú sales con Shikamaru" Tenten comentó.

"Pero me siguen preguntando" Temari dijo "Por eso traje ESTOS" ella saca una caja de ramitas de pretzel.

"¿Ramitas de pretzel?" Sakura preguntó.

"Cubiertas de chocolate" Temari agregó "Este es el juego: las dos se la colocan en ambos extremos de la ramita. Entonces ambas se la comen hasta que sus labios se toquen apenas, quién las toque primero, significa que es Bi"

"¿Bi...?" Hinata preguntó

"'Bisexual'" Temari respondió "O Bi-curiosa si no tienes tanta prisa por tocad los labios"

"¿Quién quiere poner a prueba su sexualidad?" Temari preguntó.

"¿Qué tal ellas?" Tenten preguntó apuntando a Hinata y a Naruko haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran.

"¿NOSOTRAS?" ellas preguntaron.

" Bueno, ustedes son las únicas sin novio, será una prueba para ver si son o no son heterosexuales" Temari dijo dándoles la ramita.

"Esta bien...hagámoslo" Hinata dijo.

Las dos pusieron la ramita en sus bocas y empezaron a comerla. Las demás las vieron MUY de cerca. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Hinata estaba paralizada, pues iba a besar al amor de su vida. Naruko, por otro lado, veía que Hinata no podía seguir. Así que...ella la besó primero...ahí fue cuando se besaron por primera vez. Sentían que el tiempo se detuvo para que ambas pudieran disfrutar de ese tierno y húmedo beso. Cuando reaccionaron al ver a sus amigas mirándolas fijamente, se separaron y tomaron aire.

"Wow...eso fue..." Sakura dijo sin más palabras.

"Sí fue..." Ino dijo también sin más palabras.

"Escuchen, si querían 'experimentar', esta bien" Temari dijo "Pero recuerden: los labios de un chico NO tienen igual"

"Así es, por eso no descansaremos hasta que Hinata tenga novio" Sakura dijo.

"Bueno...***bosteza***...estoy cansada" Tenten dijo.

"Sí, ya fue mucha emoción por hoy" Sakura dijo "Vámonos a dormir"

Todas durmieron en la sala con sus bolsas de dormir. Pero Hinata y Naruko no podían dormir y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

"Hinata...¿Yo te agrado?" Naruko preguntó.

"Sí, eres mi amiga..." Hinata respondió.

"No...pero...como soy: Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto dijo "Como un chico"

"Oh...bueno...yo..." Hinata dijo muy nerviosa.

"Porque...yo quiero que estés con un chico normal" Naruto dijo "Y yo estoy lejos de ser normal...tal vez nunca sea normal"

"Naruto, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Hinata preguntó.

"Porque creo que...me empiezas a gustar" Naruto dijo haciendo que Hinata se sonrojada "Pero...no sé si podamos estar juntos. Vienes de una familia muy respetuosa y yo no..."

Hinata la interrumpió dándole un beso en la boca.

"Siempre te he amado...desde que eramos niños" Hinata dijo "Pero yo no sabía si tú sintieras lo mismo...pero ahora que lo sé, pude decírtelo"

"Hinata..." Naruto dijo en voz baja "¿Ahora que haremos...? ¿Cómo vamos a estar juntos? Vienes de una familia sagrada y moral y nuestras amigas son 'intolerables' en cuanto a..."

"No quiero separarme de ti, no me importa si usas vestidos, blusas, faldas, sostenes o pantaletas...quiero estar contigo" Hinata dijo.

"Yo también...te prometo que estaremos juntos...por siempre" Naruto dijo "Buenas noches, Hinata..."

"Bunas noches...Naruto"

Ambos se quedaron dormidas, sin saber que les deparará en el futuro.

**Fin del capítulo**


	6. Que gane el mejor

**Capítulo 6: Que gane el mejor**

**(A/E: Para quedar claro: todos los personajes adolescentes (excepto Kabuto) tienen la misma edad: 17)**

El capítulo comienza en la preparatoria de Konoha; por alguna razón el 'trío de taradas' están construyendo algo en el auditorio de la escuela.

"Chicas, ¿Qué están construyendo?" Tenten preguntó.

"La directora Tsunade nos dio permiso de usar el auditorio para un gran evento" Sakura dijo.

"La de buscar el novio ideal de Hinata" Ino dijo.

"Un concurso de pretendientes" Temari dijo "Veremos quién será digno de ser tuyo, Hinata"

"Eh...yo...pero" Hinata dijo sin saber qué decir.

"No hay 'pero' que valga, te prometimos conseguirte novio y nosotras NUNCA rompemos una promesa" Sakura dijo "¿Verdad chicas?"

"¡SÍ!" las demás exclamaron.

Un poco más tarde; Hinata estaba en los pasillos, ella estaba muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo quiero estar con Naruto..." Hinata dijo "Pero si estoy con él y se sepa su secreto, seremos la desgracia de no sólo de la escuela; de mi familia y de toda ciudad Konoha"

"¿Eso es lo que piensas?" Neji preguntó detrás de ella.

"¿Neji?" Hinata preguntó "Yo sólo estaba..."

"No necesitas ocultármelo" Neji dijo "Lo sé todo: sobre el secreto de Naruto, sobre tus sentimientos hacia él, sobre todo lo demás"

"¿Lo sabes?" Hinata preguntó medio asustada.

"Somos del clan Hyuga, somos conocidos por nuestras asombrosas habilidades, poseedores del poderoso **Byakugan**" Neji explicó mostrando su **Byakugan** "Con este poder, podemos identificar lo que realmente son las personas que nos rodea. Tú mejor que yo debería saberlo...después de verte en el partido de volleyball"

"¿Qué viste?" Hinata preguntó.

"Tus manos estaban brillando con **Chakra**, la energía interior de todo ser viviente, ese poder que usaste para golpear la pelota muy fuerte se llama 'el Puño Suave'" Neji dijo "Sólo las personas con poderes Ninja tienen la habilidad de usar **Chakra**. Y el clan Hyuga es una de ellas"

"¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?" Hinata preguntó.

"Porque quiero que entiendas la importancia del clan Hyuga" Neji dijo "No puedes enamorarte de un chico insignificante y 'anormal', tú eres superior a cualquiera en esta escuela...incluso a mí"

"No...tú eres más fuerte que yo" Hinata dijo.

"No en la rama en la que pertenezco" Neji dijo con tristeza "Somos menos valiosos que los de la rama superior a la que perteneces. Por eso tú debes seguir honrando a tu familia...eso es lo que ha hecho el clan Hyuga a lo largo de la historia"

"Desearía ser tú...Neji" Hinata dijo con tristeza y algo de celos "Tu puedes hacer más cosas, porque tienes más libertad, no tienes que...mentir, algo que yo he hecho con mi padre, solamente para estar con mis amigas y con el chico al que amo..."

"Hinata...tu padre no creerá tus mentiras por mucho tiempo" Neji dijo "Pronto descubrirá lo que haces...y te desheredará. Créeme, cualquier cosa es mejor que ser la desgracia de una prestigiosa familia...una desgracia como yo y la de la rama inferior...piensa en eso"

Neji dejó a Hinata, pero ella está mucho peor que antes.

Mientras tanto; el 'trío de taradas' estaban vistiendo a sus novios con elegantes tuxedos y los peinaban para que se vean más guapos.

"No entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto" Sai dijo sin mucha emoción..

"Ya te lo dije, Sai: tenemos una amiga quién ayudar" Ino replicó "Y para eso necesitamos 'jueces masculinos', porque saben más de su sexo que nosotras"

"Esto va a ser muy aburrido..." se quejó Shikamaru.

"No quiero oír ninguna queja tuya durante el concurso" Temari le advirtió.

"¿Qué chiste tiene este concurso...?" Sasuke preguntó amargamente "¿Sólo para tener otra caprichosa satisfecha más en esta maldita escuela?

"¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?" Sakura preguntó "Desde que Naruto fue transferido, estás más amargado de lo normal"

"Naruto es un maldito cobarde...si tomara en consideración nuestra rivalidad, no se rendiría tan fácilmente" Sasuke dijo "Yo solo quiero un rival digno que me de una buena pelea...alguien que trate de superarme"

"Vaya, ustedes del clan Uchiha son muy complicados" Temari comentó.

"Sí, ¿No será que querás superar a tu hermano?" Ino preguntó.

"¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE ITACHI!" Sasuke gritó con mucho odio.

"¡Sasuke, ya cálmate!" Sakura lo regañó "Ahora discúlpate con Ino"

"Lo siento, Ino..." Sasuke se disculpó a regañadientes "No sé por qué reaccioné así"

"Quizás debas retirarte como juez" Ino dijo "Sólo necesitamos tres"

"Neji ocupará tu lugar" Temari dijo.

Entonces Tenten entró al vestidor.

"Malas noticias: Neji se reusó a participar" Tenten dijo "Dice que no quiere que un 'familiar' esté involucrado en el concurso"

"Esta bien, puedo ser juez" Sasuke dijo "Pero terminemos con esto..."

En el auditorio de la escuela, casi toda la escuela estaba reunida. Se apagaron las luces, y luces de escenario se usaron para apuntar a la cortina roja. Se abrió la cortina para mostrar a Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten y desde luego Naruko usando vestidos elegantes. El de Sakura es rojo, el de Ino es morado, el de Temari es negro, el de Tenten es rosa y el de Naruko es naranja.

"¡Bienvenidos a nuestro primer concurso que llamamos..." Sakura dijo.

_**¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR!**_

Todos ovacionaron al oír el nombre del concurso.

"Y ahora vamos a presentar a nuestros concursantes" Sakura dijo.

_El concursante #1: Kiba Inuzuka_

"Sí, ¡este chico perro es todo un salvaje!" Kiba dijo con poses estilo Yamcha de Dragon Ball.

_El concursante #2: Shino Aburame_

Shino no dijo nada, sólo se quedo parado sin hacer nada.

_El concursante #3: Chouji Akimichi_

"Espera, ¿Este no es un concurso de comida?" Choji preguntó comiendo una bolsa de papas.

_El concursante #4: Rock Lee_

"¡El poder de la juventud está en mí!" Lee exclamó.

_El concursante #5: Gaara_

Gaara, al igual que Shino, también se queda parado sin hacer nada.

_Y el concursante #6: Kankuro_

Kankuro se muestra con su títere mordiendo el dedo.

"No hagas eso, títere malo" Kankuro le dijo.

"Un momento: ¿por qué involucran a mis hermanos?" Temari preguntó algo indignada.

"Oye, mientras más concursantes mejor" Ino dijo.

"Y ahora comencemos el concurso con..." Sakura dijo recibiendo una nota de último minuto "Esperen, tenemos un concursante más: Un tal...Kabuto Yakushi?"

Una persona aparece usando una capucha, se quita la capucha revelando su identidad: Kabuto.

"Lamento llegar tarde" Kabuto dijo "La fila de inscripción era muy larga"

"Espera, ¿Pero cómo...?" Sakura preguntó.

"Él también fue transferido" Ino respondió "Pero...parece mayor de edad"

"Okey...¡Comenzamos con el concurso!" Sakura dijo "Y recuerden: el ganador será el novio oficial de...¡Hinata Hyuga!"

Ellas abren una cortina revelando a Hinata usando un elegante vestido azul cielo con lentejuelas en los bordes del busto y sentada en un trono cómo si fuera el pedestal de un trofeo.

"_Si mi padre me viera...se pondría furioso..._" Hinata dijo mentalmente.

"Ahora conozcamos a nuestros jueces" Sakura dijo.

_Shikamaru Nara_

"Argh..." Shukamaru suspiró

_Sai_

"Mucho gusto" saludó Sai

_Y Sasuke Uchiha_

"Hmp..." Sasuke sólo murmuró arrogantemente.

"Y ahora comenzamos oficialmente" Sakura dijo.

"La primera ronda será: la belleza" Ino dijo posando elegantemente al decir la palabra 'belleza' "Veremos que chico es el más bello"

Los concursantes se posaron en una pasarela, y haciendo sexy poses masculinas, aunque algunas (como Chouji) fueron ridículas. Los jueces calificaron a los concursantes.

"Muy bien, ahora veremos la opinión de los jueces" Sakura dijo.

"Kankuro no estuvo mal, pero su hermano Gaara lo hizo mejor" Sai comentó.

"Creo que el que gana es Gaara..." Shikamaru dijo.

"Los que deben ser eliminados deben ser Chouji y Lee" Sasuke dijo.

"Ya lo escucharon: ustedes quedan fuera" Sakura dijo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" ambos preguntaron sorprendidos como una gran olla de oro se les cayó encima.

"2 fuera, quedan 5" Sakura dijo "Nuestra siguiente actividad es: La inteligencia. Veremos quién contesta estás preguntas sobre la familia de Hinata correctamente"

"¿Cuántos miembros de la rama principal del clan Hyuga hay?" Sai preguntó "A: 3. B: 5. O C: 10"

"A" contestó Kiba y Kankuro.

"B" contestó Shino.

"C" contestó Kabuto y Gaarra.

"¿En qué siglo se fundó el clan Hyuga" Shikamaru preguntó "A: siglo XV. B: siglo XVI. O C: siblo XVII"

"A" contestó Kabuto y Shino

"B" contestó Kankuro y Gaara

"C" contestó Kiba

"Por último: ¿Cómo se llama el padre de Hinata?" Sasuke preguntó "A: Hiashi. B: Hizashi. O C: Hiroshi"

"A" contestó Kiba y Kankuro.

"B" contestó Kabuto y Gaara

"C" contestó Shino

"Muy bien, a veamos los resultados de los jueces" Sakura dijo "Pero primero las respuestas son: C, A y B"

"Kabuto tuvo todas las respuestas correctas" Sai dijo.

"Gaara tuvo 2 respuestas correctas, mientras que Shino sólo tuvo una" Shikamaru dijo.

"Kiba y Kankuro se equivocaron en todas" Sasuke "Así que queda eliminado ellos y Shino"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" ellos preguntaron indignados y otra olla de oro les golpeó en la cabeza.

"3 fuera, quedan 2" Sakura dijo "Y este round lo decide todo"

"El último round es: la fuerza" Temari dijo "Veremos quién es el más fuerte de los dos en un combate mano a mano"

"Mientras Hinata y Naru-Naru canten" Sakura agregó.

"¿Qué...?" Hinata preguntó muy nerviosa "Pero...yo jamás he cantado"

"Te ayudará el poder del amor" Sakura dijo "Ahora sube a cantar"

Hinata y Naruko se presentaron al escenario.

"No te preocupes, sólo sigue mi ritmo" Naruko dijo.

"Esta bien..." Hinata replicó.

En el cuadrilátero estaban Kabuto y Gaara en posición de pelea.

"Prepárate para ser apaleado" Kabuto dijo.

"Tú serás el derrotado..." Gaara replicó.

"¡Comiencen!" Sakura exclamó y ambas chicas empezaron a cantar.

**(A/E: la canción del segundo opening de Shaman King)**

_Que te ilumine_

_la eterna luz..._

Kabuto y Gaara empezaron a pelear: Kabuto golpeó primero, mientras que Gaara lo bloqueó. Gaara le dió una patada en las costilla, pero eso no detuvo a Kabuto.

_un alma fue partida en dos,_

_un gran dolor_

_siente mi pecho fuerte_

_no hay sitio en donde la paz encuentre_

Kabuto intendó darle una patada en la cara, pero Gaara lo agarró y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

_las almas buscan su camino con temor_

_una respuesta debe haber_

_la sombra que puede saber_

Kabuto se levantó y le intentó darle golpe en el estómago, pero él detivo el golpe y lo levantó arrojándolo hacia atrás.

_mil pedazos se volvio_

_y el destino complico (wooo)_

_que no hiera el corazon_

_la decepcion_

_ay que ser muy fuerte..._

Gaara empezó atacar dándole un codazo, pero Kabuto rodó su cuerpo para esquivarlo

_sigue adelante sin miedo a fracasar (a fracasar)_

_pues nuestro triunfo_

_ya esta muy proximo_

_nuestro destino es batallar_

_y triunfar (y triunfar)_

_pero entregando siempre lo maximo_

Entonces Kabuto hizo posiciones de manos de una manera que nadie lo nota y sus manos empezaron a brillar con Chakra.

_amor pecados_

_sin sueños en union..._

_se van a convertir en un solo ser_

_y cuando llegue a hacer_

_ya por fin la fusion_

_lo que vendra sera positivo_

Usó sus manos con Chakra para golpear a Gaara en ciertas partes de su cuerpo para debilitarlo.

_lograre mi anhelo_

_en el destino hay que creer..._

Finalmente le dió un último golpea para acabar con él. Gaara terminó en el suelo derrotado y ellas terminaron de cantar.

"La batalla terminó y el ganador y novio de Hinata es...¡KABUTO YAKUSHI!" Sakura exclamó.

La gente lo ovacionaron al ver tan tremendo espectáculo.

"Felicidades, ahora ve y reclama tu premio" Sakura dijo.

"Y por premio, se refiere a Hinata" Sakura dijo.

"Gracias" Kabuto agradeció yendo al escenario donde estaba ella y Naruko "Hola, soy Kabuto"

"Hola...Kabuto" saludó Hinata algo sonrojada.

"Te prometo hacerte muy feliz" Kabuto dijo dándolo un beso en la mano, eso hizo que Naruko pusiera una cara globo (asumo que así se ponen algunos personajes de anime cuando están celosos) y con vapor en los oídos.

"Lo...aprecio" Hinata dijo.

"Bueno, eso es todo amigos" Sakura dijo "Espero que lo hayan pasado bien, ¡Que tengan un buen día!"

Naruko no podía soportarlo, y se fue de aquí.

"¡Naruko...!" Hinata exclamó "¿Me disculpas...?"

"Sí, princesa" Kabuto dijo.

Hinata siguió a Naruko hasta en los pasillos, donde por suerte para ellas, no había nadie.

"Naruto...no es lo que tu piensas" Hinata dijo "Yo no lo amo..."

"Es que no es justo" Naruto dijo "No es justo que te obliguen a tener novio sin darte la libertad de decidir. ¡Simplemente no tiene ningún maldito sentido!"

"Naruto..." Hinata dijo en voz baja.

"Aunque...¿Quién soy yo para decir lo que tiene sentido o no...?" Naruto preguntó derramando una lagrima "Soy un fenómeno pervertido..."

Hinata no quería ver al chico que le gusta con tanto dolor, así que...

"¡YA BASTA!" Hinata gritó dándole una bofetada "¡No eres un fenómeno, ni un pervertido! ¡Yo te amo tal como eres y a nadie más! ¡Así que deja de lastimarte y de dudar de mi amor!"

Naruto estaba muy impactado ante la reacción de Hinata, hasta se sobó donde le dio la bofetada.

"Hinata..." Naruto dijo en voz baja.

"Lamento en golpearte...pero no me gusta verte sufriendo" Hinata dijo "Créeme cuando te digo que lo único que quiero es estar contigo...es lo que más me hace feliz"

Naruto le dio un tierno abrazo.

"Claro que te creo...yo tampoco quiero verte lastimada" Naruto dijo "Te prometo que al final, venceremos todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten y estaremos juntos finalmente. De veras"

"Confío en ti..." Hinata dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso hotel de Konoha. Kabuto estaba en su habitación hablando por teléfono.

"La infiltración ha sido un éxito, jefe" Kabuto dijo.

"_Excelente..._" dijo una voz misteriosa y aterradora "_¿Cuántas jóvenes bellas hay...?_"

"Ninguna es fea, hasta soy el novio de una de ellas" Kabuto dijo "Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para ganarle su confianza y ejecutar el plan"

"_Así se hace, eso se llama iniciativa_..." elogió el jefe misterioso "_Pronto, tendremos suficientes jóvenes bellas para nuestro 'buen negocio'..._"

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Intenten adivinar quién es el jefe criminal que Kabuto trabaja para él. Bye!)**


	7. Un director pervertido

**Capítulo 7: Un director pervertido**

El capítulo comienza con Hinata y Kabuto sentados en la misma mesa; Kabuto le daba a Hinata de comer fresas cubiertas con chocolate. Las amigas de Hinata estaban sentadas en otra mesa viendo a la 'feliz pareja'.

"Definitivamente elegimos bien" Temari dijo.

"Hinata es muy afortunada a tener un novio tan bueno" Sakura dijo

"¿No son una linda pareja, Naruko?" Tenten preguntó.

"Uh...Sí, sí lo son..." Naruko dijo con una falsa sonrisa "***susurrando*** pero de lejos..."

"Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?" Ino preguntó.

"¡Nada!" mintió Naruko con nervios.

"¿Quieres que te encontramos un novio también?" Ino preguntó.

"No, yo...estoy bien" Naruko dijo.

Entonces notaron que muchos estudiantes salieron afuera.

"Uh, ¿Qué rayos pasa?" Sakura preguntó.

Todos salieron para ver una multitud de estudiantes ovacionando algo.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Sakura preguntó.

"Es él, ¡Unos de los más famosos directores de cine está aquí!" un estudiante dijo.

"¿Quién?" Ino preguntó.

El director de cine se presentó: su cabello es blanco y largo, tenía unas líneas rojas en los ojos. Usaba lentes de sol, chaquete roja, pantalón verde y botas rojas. Cuando se quitó los lentes, hizo unas ridículas poses (no más ridículas que Gai, desde luego).

"¡El maestro cinematográfico Jiraya ha llegado!" Jiraya dijo.

"¿Él es Jiraiya?" Tenten preguntó.

"¿Quién es él?" Hinata preguntó.

"¿No sabes quién es él?" Sakura preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

"Es que...mi padre nunca me deja ver películas" Hinata dijo.

"En serio: ¿Es ASÍ muy estrícto?" Tenten preguntó.

"Bueno, Jiraiya es uno de los más visionarios directores de cine" Sakura dijo "Dirigió un montón de buenas películas"

Se muestra un montaje de pósters de películas: 'El Destructor' (parodia de _Terminator_), 'Batalla Alienígena' (parodia de _Aliens, el Regreso_), 'Aguas Profundas' (parodia de _El Abismo_), 'El Destructor II: El Último Día de la Humanidad' (parodia de _Terminator II: El Día del Juicio Final_), 'Mentiras o Verdades' (parodia de _Mentiras Verdaderas_) y 'Leviatán' (parodia de _Titanic_).

"Pero 'Leviatán' fue su mejor película" Sakura dijo "Ganó 11 Premios Dorados del Cine, incluyendo Mejor Película"

"¿Qué hace aquí en nuestra escuela?" Tenten preguntó.

"Ando buscando a Naruko Uzumi, mejor conocida como Naru-Naru" Jiraiya dijo.

"¿Quién, yo?" Naruko preguntó.

"Tú debes ser la famosa cantante, ¿Verdad?" Jiraiya preguntó interesado.

"Sí, soy yo" Naruko dijo.

"Una pregunta: ¿Qué edad tienes?" Jiraiya preguntó.

"Acabo de cumplir 18 años" Naruko respondió.

"Entonces eres la chica que estoy buscando" Jiraiya dijo hasta que vio con detenimiento los senos (falsos) de Naruko "Y realmente te vez hermosa..."

"¿Qué me está viendo?" Naruko preguntó cubriéndose el busto.

Jiraiya reaccionó y puso una cara seria.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención" Jiraiya se disculpó "Pero pienso que eres perfecta para mi nueva película: 'Aquatar'"

"¿Quiere que aparezca en su película?" Naruko preguntó.

"¡Es el sueño de toda chica!" Sakura dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Aparece en la gran pantaña" Temari agregó.

"Así es y estoy eligiendo una joven hermosa que interprete al interés amoroso del protagonista" Jiraiya explicó.

"¿Quién lo interpretará al protagonista?" Naruko preguntó.

"El mismo que hizo el protagonista de 'Leviatán': Donatello Daniello" Jiraiya respondió.

"Pero..." Sakura dijo sin palabras.

"...si..." Ino agregó.

"...es..." Temari agregó.

"¡EL ACTOR MÁS GUAPO QUE HAYA EXISTIDO!" el 'trío de taradas' exclamaron.

"Tan sólo...verlo en la pantalla te quita el aliento" Sakura dijo.

"Naruko, simplemente no puedes rechazar tal oportunidad" Tenten dijo.

"Es que todo esto es tan repentino" Naruko dijo "La escuela..."

"Hablé con tu directora, te dio todo el tiempo del mundo" Jiraiya dijo.

"Esta bien, acepto salir en su película con unas condiciones" Naruko dijo "Quiero que mis amigas tengan acceso total al estudio de filmación, para que me den apoyo moral"

"Considéralo un hecho" Jiraiya dijo dándole un apretón de manos "Mañana en el estudio de filmación el Sapo Sabio a primera hora, no llegues tarde"

El se va en su limusina.

"Naru-Naru, ¡Eres la mejor!" Sakura dijo dándole un abrazo.

"¡Abrazo de grupo!" Tenten dijo.

Todas se abalanzaron sobre Naruko y ella se sentía un poco incómoda.

Al día siguiente en el estudio Sapo Sabio; Naruko llegó con sus amigas en una limusina (a petición de Naruko).

"Genial, me siento como una verdadera estrella" Ino dijo.

"Ah...Ino, Naru-Naru es la verdadera estrella" Sakura dijo.

"Nosotras sólo somos animadoras" Temari dijo.

"¿Te pasa algo, Naruko?" Tenten preguntó viendo que tiene una cara algo triste.

"Quería que Hinata también viniera" Naruko dijo.

"Ella y Neji tienen asuntos familiares los fines de semana" Tenten dijo "Pero sé que ella siempre piensa en ti"

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga en una arena de entrenamiento; Hinata y Neji se iban a enfrentar en un tradicional combate de entrenamiento. Los que verían el combate eran Hiashi, Hanabi y Hizashi.

"¡Comiencen!" Hiashi ordenó.

Hinata y Neji activaron su Byakugan y empezaron el combate con unos golpes suaves brillando con Chakra. Bloqueos, ataque en los puntos débiles. Quién bloquea el sistema de Chakra del oponente gana. Hinata iba a ganar, pero Neji le dio un último golpe que bloqueó el Chakra de Hinata.

"Se acabó, gana Neji" Hiashi dijo.

Hinata se levantó con ayuda de Neji y ambos se dieron el saludo tradicional después de un combate. Ambos fueron con sus respectivos padres.

"Lo hiciste bien, hijo" Hizashi lo elogió.

"Gracias, padre..." Neji replicó.

"Sí, los dos lo hicieron bien...si querían decepcionarme" Hiashi agregó con un tono severo "Hinata, te falta velocidad y Neji, te falta bloquear más los golpes. En el siguiente entrenamiento quiero mejores resultados. ¿Entendieron?"

"Sí, padre/tío" dijeron Hinata y Neji al mismo tiempo.

"Hermano, ¿No crees que estás siendo duro con ellos?" Hizashi preguntó "Ambos lo hicieron bien"

"La familia Hyuga debe seguir permaneciendo fuerte" Hiashi dijo "Pero supongo que alguien como tú...y tu hijo en su 'posición', no lo entenderían"

Neji puso una fuerte cara de odio al oír esas palabras de su tío y Hinata una cara de lastima a su primo. Ambos primos fueron a darse una ducha por separado. Hinata esperó a que Neji saliera. Finalmente salió con la bata puesta.

"¿Estás bien, Neji?" Hinata preguntó.

"No, no estoy bien" Neji respondió "No importa que tan perfecto lo haga, tu padre me sigue criticando"

"A mí también me critica..." Hinata agregó.

"Pero él me trata a mí y a mi padre como basura" Neji dijo "Se cree superior, sólo porque es el patriarca de nuestro clan"

"Neji...yo" Hinata dijo.

"Hinata, te prometí no decirle a nadie sobre el secreto de Naruko" Neji dijo "Pero también prométeme que cuando derrotas a tu padre en el combate para tomar su lugar como la nueva matriarca del clan...liberes de la opresión y hostigamiento que tiene el clan inferior"

"¿Yo...? Pero..." Hinata dijo muy insegura.

"Por favor, sino haces algo, el clan inferior probablemente se revele contra el superior y clan sea destruido" Neji dijo "Tu eres la única esperanza de nuestro clan"

Neji dejó a Hinata, ella se sentía algo perturbada por las palabras de su primo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de filmación, Jiraiya organizaba la producción hasta que llegó Naruko.

"Perdona, ¿Llegué tarde?" Naruko preguntó.

"Todo lo contrario, llegaste a tiempo" Jiraiya dijo "Primero te contaré de que se va a tratar la historia"

Vemos imágenes de arte conceptual sobre marinos en un reino submarino poblado por humanoides blancos con características de peces (similares a los Zoras de _La Leyenda de Zelda: La Ocarina del Tiempo_).

Un ejército de oficiales navales y un grupo de biólogos marinos exploran un reino submarino con recursos más valiosos que el de ellos. Uno de los oficiales navales llamado Josh Snelly se va con los biólogos marinos para tomar posesión de los cuerpos de las criaturas marina del reino llamadas 'Kavis'. El protagonista entra al mundo de los Kavis y ahí es donde entras tú. Tu interpretas a la princesa de los Kavis: Keitiry, quién guiará a nuestro protagonista a una aventura que cambiará su vida.

"Suena algo cursi, ¿no?" Naruko preguntó.

"¡Oye, esta historia la escribir con toda mi pasión, ten más respeto!" Jiraiya exigió.

"Sí, Sr. Director..." Naruko dijo algo nerviosa.

"Muy, ahora te presentaré a los protagonistas" Jiraiya dijo "¡Pueden pasar!"

Aparecieron 4 actores: 3 hombres y una mujer. Uno era rubio, uno afroamericano, la mujer era pelirroja y a mediana edad y el último era musculoso.

"Donatello Daniello, quién interpretó al protagonista de 'Leviatán', interpretará a Josh Snelly" Jiraiya dijo.

"Hola, llámenme Don" Don dijo jugando con su cabello.

"Mike Benson, protagonista de 'Aguas Profundas', será el jefe de los Kavis y por supuesto el padre de Keitiry" Jiraiya explicó.

"Finalmente vuelvo a trabajar con Jiraiya" Mike dijo.

"Delia Harrington, protagonista de 'Batalla Alienígena', dará vida a la jefa de los biólogos marinos" Jiraiya explicó "Gracias por vernir"

"El placer es mío" Delia replicó.

"Y por último: Ronald Schwargermaint, quién interpretó al Destructor dará vida al coronel de los oficiales navales y el villano de la historia" Jiraiya explicó.

"¡He vuelto!" Ronald dijo.

"No puede ser ¿Todos los protagonistas de tus películas en uno?" Naruko preguntó.

"Bueno, trato de hacer la mejor película del año" Jiraiya dijo "Claro, tú serás la verdadera protagonista"

"No te preocupes, yo fue nominada como Mejor Actriz y te aseguro que actuar es fácil" Delia dijo "Yo te puedo enseñar un par de cosas"

"Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo..." Naruko dijo.

Ella y los demás actores pasaron un buen tiempo en aprenderse los diálogos y conocer más a fondo la historia. Mientras Delia enseñaba a Naruko a actuar. Un día, ambas mujeres se estaban probando el vestuario. Ellas estaban usando un traje ajustado, de esos que usan los actores (como Andy Serkis) para interpretar personajes animados por computadora.

"¿Tendré que usar estos trajes ajustados todo el tiempo?" Naruko preguntó.

"Jiraiya dice que así es como crearemos las criaturas ficticias de la película" Delia explicó "Sólo espero que no sea una excusa para mostrar nuestros cuerpos..."

Ambas salieron del camerino para empezar a filmar.

"Estamos listas, Sr. Director" Naruko dijo.

"Justo a tiempo" Jiraiya dijo, pero luego se quedó contemplando la figura de Naruko "Y les queda muy bien los trajes..."

"Director, por favor comportese" Delia advirtió con una mirada fría.

"*toce* disculpa, comencemos a rodar" Jiraiya dijo.

"¿Siempre fue así?" Naruko preguntó.

"No tienes idea" Delia respondió "Cuando filmábamos 'Batalla Alienígena', quería que estuviera siempre en ropa interior, incluso peleando contra la reina alienígena manejando un montacargas"

Filmaron la escena donde Josh en su forma 'Kavi' se encuentra con Neytiri.

"Muy bien, en esta escena Neytiri debe tratar de convencer a Josh de que no pertenece aquí" Jiraiya explicó "Naruko, ya sabes las líneas, sólo tienes que hablar con firmeza, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Estoy lista" Naruko respondió.

"Muy bien ¿Todo el mundo listo?" Jiraiya preguntó "Luces, cámara..."

"'Escena 8, toma uno" dijo el camarógrafo.

"Y...¡Acción!" Jiraiya exclamó.

"Sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste -" Josh (Don) dijo.

"No me lo agradezcas...esto es triste...muy triste" Keitiry (Naruko) dijo tratando de decirlo con un tono muy triste y enojado "Disculpe, no puedo hacerlo..."

"¡Corte!" Jiraiya exclamó "¿Qué pasa, Naruko?"

"No sé si puedo interpretar bien el personaje" Naruko dijo "Ella es fuerte, valiente y con un carácter sólido y firme"

"¿De qué hablas?" Jiraiya preguntó "Lo dijiste muy bien. Sólo estás nerviosa"

"Okay..." Naruko dijo.

"Muy bien, ¡desde arriba!" Jiraiya ordenó volviendo a tomar la escena

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga; Hinata continuaba estudiando en su habitación. Miraba por la ventana muy pensativa.

"_Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Naruto en la película_" Hinata dijo mentalmente.

Entonces alguien entró a su habitación, era su hermana Hanabi.

"Hermana, ¿Estás bien?" Hanabi preguntó.

"Estoy bien, nada más..." Hinata dijo.

"¿Extrañas al travesti de Naruto?" Hanabi preguntó interrumpiéndola.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Hinata preguntó sonrojada "P-Pero...¿Cómo...?"

"Yo también sé ver cómo son las personas realmente" Hanabi dijo.

"¿En serio?" Hinata preguntó.

"No, es mentira" Hanabi respondió "En realidad los escuché a ti y a Neji sobre Naruto y...no lo pude evitar" sacó un pequeño libro azul con la palabra 'DIARIO'.

"¡¿Leíste mi diario?!" Hinata preguntó indignada.

"Lo lamento, en serio sentía mucha curiosidad" Hanabi se disculpó "Te juro que no se lo enseñé a nadie"

"Hanabi...no sé que hacer..." Hinata dijo con algo de desesperación "Mis amigas me eligieron un novio y si rompo con él, pensarán que soy malagradecida y dejarán de hablarme. Y Neji me dijo que debería seguir honrando al clan Hyuga...estoy en un verdadero lío"

"Hinata, ¿Qué diría mamá si aún estuviera viva?" Hanabi preguntó.

"Primero: te castigaría por leer mi diario" Hinata dijo.

"Hablo en serio, creo que diría 'sigue tu corazón'" Hanabi dijo "Lo que importa es lo que TÚ quieres y si lo que quieres es estar con el chico que usa faldas y vestidos, deberías estar con él"

"Gracias, hermanita" agradeció Hinata "Eres más sabia que yo"

"Prometo no decirle a nadie sobre tu romance con Naruto" Hanabi dijo.

"Y yo prometo no decirle a nuestro padre que leíste mi diario" Hinata dijo "SÓLO si no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Es un trato" Hanabi dijo ofrecíendole la mano.

Hinata no sólo aceptó la mano, sino que la jaló para darle un tierno abrazo de hermanas.

"¿Hermanas por siempre?" Hanabi preguntó.

"Hermanas por siempre" Hinata respondió.

Después de unas semanas de filmación; Naruko y el equipo de filmación estaban filmando la escena más dramática de la película.

"La gente de la superficie me enviaron para darles un mensaje" Josh (Don) dijo "Planean invadir su reino"

"¿Tú sabías que esto sucedería...?" Keitiry (Naruko) preguntó con tristeza.

"Todo cambió..." Josh (Don) dijo "Me enamoré de este lugar. Me enamoré de ti..."

"Yo confié en ti..." Keitiry (Naruko) dijo.

"Por favor, escuchame" Josh (Don) rogó.

"¡YO CONFIÉ EN TI!" Keitiry (Naruko) gritó con todo dolor "¡TU JAMÁS SERÁS UNO DE NOSOTROS!"

"¡Y...Corte!" Jiraiya exclamó "¡Magnífico, Naruko!"

"¿Lo hice bien?" Naruko preguntó.

"Veo un Premio Dorado del Cine en tu futuro" Jiraiya respondió.

"La verdad, esto es muy divertido" Naruko dijo ¿Cuando será el estreno?"

"Bueno, después de terminar de filmar, pasaremos por un proceso de Post-Producción" Jiraiya explicó "Revisar el guión, diseñar el sonido, los efectos visuales, la música y editar prácticamente toda la película. También haremos publicidad para promoverla"

"¿Puedo cantar una canción y para ponerla en los créditos finales?" Naruko preguntó.

"Espera...esto ¡Es una excelente idea!" Jiraiya dijo con todos los animos "Una canción que refleja las emociones que aparecen en este filme. Muchas gracias, sabía que fue buena idea contratarte"

"Gracias, Sr. Direc-"

"Por favor, Jiraiya" Jiraiya dijo.

"Gracias, Jiraiya" Naruko agradeció y regresó a su camerino.

Jiraiya sólo vio a la joven yendo a su camerino.

"_Kushina y Minato hicieron un buen trabajo en criar a un buen muchacho_" Jiraiya dijo mentalmente y luego puso cara de pervertido "_Y vaya figura femenina que creó él mismo, TAN real...uh, basta, debo ser profesional_"

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: Espero que no les haya molestado poner a Jiraiya com 'una parodia' de James Cameron, es que es uno de mis favoritos directores de cine y me gustan mucho sus películas)**


	8. Amor playero

**Capítulo 8: Amor playero**

**(A/E: Lamento MUCHO en tardarme, es que estaba ocupado con otros proyectos y deberes universitarios (estoy estudiando para chef), espero que disfruten esta capítulo que trabajé mucho)**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Naruko terminó de hacer la película, ella regresó a clases para terminar el último semestre. Hinata siguió con su vida entrenando, sacando buenas calificaciones y saliendo con Kabuto, su padre ya lo conoció y por alguna razón aprobó su relación. Pero no sabía que Kabuto era un espía criminal. En fin, todo comenzó en un típico día de escuela...bueno, no tan típico. Pues era su último día antes de salir de vacaciones de primavera.

"Estoy muy ansiosa por estas vacaciones" Ino dijo.

"Sí, ya quiero descansar" Sakura replicó.

"Oigan, deberíamos salir de vacaciones" Tenten dijo.

"Eso sería una gran idea" Temari comentó.

"Un último escape antes de partir a la Universidad" Sakura dijo "Antes de que me vaya a Princeton"

"Yo me voy a Estados Unidos" Ino dijo.

"Yo a China, donde ahí está el resto de mi familia" Tenten dijo.

"India es sin dudar el lugar para mí" Temari dijo.

"¿Y tú a donde te irás a estudiar?" Sakura preguntó.

"Bueno...yo...es deccir...Kabuto le dijo a mi padre que me reservó un lugar para estudiar en...Paris" Hinata respondió.

"¡¿PARIS?!" todas preguntaron con ojos sorprendidos.

"Pero si es uno de los lugares más increíbles del mundo" Sakura dijo.

"Dijo que no escatimó en gastos..." Hinata agregó.

"Pues debes estar muy emocionada de ir a Paris con el mejor novio que eligimos para ti" Ino dijo.

"Sí...muy emocionada" Hinata dijo sin mucho ánimo.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Naruko?" Tenten preguntó "¿A dónde te vas a estudiar?"

"Tonta, ella es una cantante Y actriz" Ino dijo "No necesitará ir a la Universidad. Su carrera ya está asegurada"

"Debes estar también muy emocionada para que tu película se estrene" Sakura dijo.

"Sí, muy emocionada..." Naruko dijo sin mucho ánimo.

"Esto es raro, nuestras mejores amigas en todo el mundo les están pasando cosas buenas y no parecen muy emocionadas" Tenten dijo.

"Oigan, ya sé que podemos hacer en estas vacaciones" Temari dijo "Ir a la playa"

"Es una excenlente idea, hay que ir a la playa" Sakura dijo.

"Sol, arena, chicos sin camisa" Ino dijo.

"Ino, recuerda que tenemos novio" Sakura le recordó.

"Los invitamos también" Ino agregó.

"¿Qué dicen chicas?" Temari preguntó a Naruko y a Hinata.

"Esta bien" Naruko dijo.

"Por mi no hay problema" Hinata replicó.

"Perfecto, será el mejor escape de nuestras vidas" Sakura dijo.

"'¡SÍ!" Todas exclamaron, excepto Naruko y Hinata.

Más tarde, Naruko y Hinata estaban hablando en el baño de niñas.

"¿Esta todo bien, Hinata?" Naruto preguntó.

"No...todo esta mal...muy mal" Hinata respondió "Mi padre aprueba mi relación con Kabuto, tanto que aceptó que fuera a estudiar a París con él..."

"Pero si es...¿Bueno, no?" Naruto preguntó "Vas a estudiar a un lugar muy genial y serás una persona importante"

"¿Por qué TÚ no estás triste?" Hinata preguntó de forma cortante "Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos, pero cada vez más nos alejamos"

"Hinata, sólo pienso lo que es mejor para tí" Naruto dijo.

"¿Por qué Naruto...?" Hinata siguió preguntando dolida "¿Por qué no luchas por mi amor...? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?"

"Sí te amo, es sólo que..." Naruto dijo.

"Entonces, ¡Pruébalo!" Hinata dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta de un inodoro y cerró la puerta para estar en privado.

"¿Hinata...qué rayos haces?" Naruto preguntó.

"Veré si realmente me encuentras atractiva" Hinata dijo desembrochando la camisa revelando su sostén azul cielo "Sólo míralas..."

"Hinata...esto es demasiado" Naruto dijo ruborizado.

"¿Eso crees?" Hinata preguntó agachándose y le levantó la falda a Naruto, revelando sus pantaletas blancas con un enorme bulto "Por que... tu ropa interior te delata...sientes attracción por mí"

"Sí...si me siento atraída por tí" Naruto dijo "Por favor, no le hagas daño"

"Quiero tenerlo..." Hinata dijo masajeándolo "Quiero sentirme sucia por primera vez en mi vida"

"Basta Hinata, lo estás haciendo más grande" Naruto rogó.

"Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo..." Hinata dijo tratando de quitarle la pantaleta, pero Naruto no la dejó.

"¡NO!" Naruto gritó "¡Basta, por favor!"

"No quiero perderte...no quiero separarme de ti..." Hinata dijo comenzando a llorar "Mi vida es horrible...no la puedo soportar ni un minuto más...sé que tengo a mis amigas...pero si me separó de ti...seré infeliz por el resto de mi vida..."

"Hinata..." Susurró Naruto.

"Lo siento...no era mi intención atacarte así" Hinata se disculpó muy arrepentida y abrochándose la camisa "Simplemente..."

"Tranquila, somos adolescentes y es normal tener esta tensión sexual" Naruto dijo "Admito que a veces, cuando estoy sólo, estoy en mi cuarto...en mi ropa interior femenina...y me 'toco a mí mismo'"

"¿Te tocas?" Hinata preguntó ruborizada "¿Y piensas en mí?"

"Así es...hasta hubo veces que mi madre casi me descubre, pero parece no importarle" Naruto explicó "Aún así, si cometemos el más mínimo error"

"Lo sé...fue muy egoísta de mi parte obligarte" Hinata dijo "Es sólo que te amo..."

"Y yo a tí...creo que hice una promesa que descuidé en cumplirla" Naruto dijo "Pero ahora, ya no seré descuidado. Encontraré la manera de ir contigo a París"

"¿En serio?" Hinata preguntó "Pero si apenas pasaste..."

"Confía en mí esta vez, de una u otra forma, encontraré la manera de ir" Naruto dijo "Una vez juntas, nadie nos detendrá"

Ambas salen de los baños...lo que no sabían era que Kabuto escuchó la conversación con un audífono en el oído.

"Esto le va a encantar a mi jefe..." Kabuto susurró.

Al día siguiente; Hinata estaba empacando para ir a la playa con sus amigas, entonces alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Adelante" Hinata dijo.

Entró el padre de Hinata.

"Hija, ¿Estás lista para ir con tus amigas?" Hiashi preguntó.

"Sí" Hinata dijo.

"Escucha, sé que he sido duro contigo durante tus entrenamientos" Hiashi dijo "Pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por tu bien"

"Sí, padre..." Hinata dijo.

"Sé que Kabuto te ayudará mucho ahí en París" Hiashi dijo "Él demostró que él es de confianza"

"Gracias por aceptar mi relación con él..." Hinata agradeció.

"Si ustedes siguen con las tradiciones del clan, serán honrados por generaciones" Hiashi dijo "Te doy la libertad de estar con tus amigas, como muestra de las grandes recompensas de honrar a tu familia"

"Estoy muy agradecida, padre..." Hinata dijo, pero con tono de culpa.

Todas se fueron en la limusina de Hinata. Todas vestían sus ropas de playa: Sakura una playera rosa, shorts rojos y sandalias beige. Ino una playera lila, falda violeta, y sandalias azules. Temari un top negro con tirantes, jeans de mezquilla azul y sandalias negras. Tenten un vestido tipo kimono color verde y sandalias rojas. Hinata un vestido de verano color indigo y sandalias negras. Y Naruko un vestido naranja y sandalias azules.

"Esto sí que será muy divertido" Ino comentó.

"Ya que estamos todas juntas" Tenten dijo.

"Esperen: ¿No vamos a recoger a nuestros novios?" Hinata preguntó.

"Sasuke llamó, dijo que se adelantaron" Sakura respondió "Esto será emocionante"

Finalmente llegaron a la playa, donde parecía un paraíso tropical.

"¡Es bellísima!" comentó Tenten muy emocionada.

"Hola chicas" dijo una voz conocida.

Ellas volearon y vieron a sus novios en trajes de baño: Sasuke usaba uno azul marino, Sai uno negro, Shikamaru uno verde oscuro y Kabuto uno morado.

"¡SE VEN REQUETE GUAPOS!" Todas exclamaron.

"Esperen, ¿Y Neji?" Tenten preguntó.

"Dijo que quería quedarse a casa a entrenar" Sai respondió "Además, no le gusta la playa"

"Ni a mi tampoco, esto me da mucha flojera" Shikamaru se quejó.

"En serio: ¿Qué le viste en él?" Tenten preguntó susurrando.

"Es lindo cuando se queja" Temari respondió.

"Bueno chicas, vamos a vestirnos" Hinata dijo.

"Derecho, prefiero quitarme la ropa aquí" Sakura dijo haciendo que los chicos (y Naruko) se sorprendieran.

"Yo también" Ino replicó.

"¡Y yo!" Tenten y Temari dijeron al mismo tiempo

Pero cuando se quitaron sus ropas, revelaron sus bikinis: el de Sakura es rojo, el de Ino es morado, el de Temari es negro y el de Tenten es blanco.

"Vaya...ya estaban preparadas" Hinata comentó.

"¿Qué tal? Seguro los impresionamos" Sakura dijo.

"Claro que no..." Sasuke replicó fríamente y sonrojado.

"Pues no me convence tu cara de tomate" Sakura comentó.

"Yo no me he cambiado, iré a los vestidores" Hinata dijo.

"Yo también" Naruko dijo acompañando a Hinata.

"Okay, ¡pero no tarden!" Sakura dijo.

Dentro de los vestidores, Hinata se desvistió (así es, enfrente de Naruko) y se puso un bikini azul cielo. Naruko hizo lo mismo y su puso un bikini naranja que venía con una falda que combina.

"Naruto...te ves más feminina que nunca en bikini" Hinata dijo algo ruborizada.

"Gracias, que bueno que compré un bikini con falda y mi madre me dio unos senos falsos a prueba de agua" Naruto dijo "Además como ahora tengo el pelo largo, ya no necesito usar peluca"

"Naruto...te ves aún más hermosa que yo" Hinata dijo.

"Claro que no, tú eres la más hermosa" Naruto dijo.

"Quisiera darte un beso..." Hinata dijo "Pero no puedo engañar a Kabuto"

"Hinata..." Naruto susurró.

_¡Chicas! ¡¿Están listas?!_

"Es Sakura..." Hinata susurró "¡Sí, ya vamos!"

Ambas salieron para mostrar sus bikinis y todas sus amigas se quedaron admirándolas.

"¡Se ven fabulosas!" Ino comentó.

"Nuestra fiesta playera comienza...¡AHORA!" Sakura exclamó.

"¡SÍ!" Todas las chicas exclamaron.

"Hola chicos..." dijo un voz algo conocida.

Todos voltearon y vieron que era...la directora Tsunade (usando una bata gris) y la sub-directora Shizune (usando un modesto bañador morado).

"¡¿DIRECTORA TSUNADE?!" Todos preguntaron exaltados.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo divertirme con mis más apreciados estudiantes de mi institución?" Tsunade preguntó.

"No es eso, es que creí que..." Sakura dijo sin saber qué responder.

"Quizas esto les convenza" Tsunade dijo quitándose la bata gris revelando un revelador bikini verde oscuro, haciendo que todos se congelaran de la impresión.

"Directora Tsunade..." Shizune susurró con un nervio extremo.

"Oink, oink" Tonton (el cerdo mascota de Shizune) dijo.

"Que empiece la fiesta" Tsunade dijo.

Todos se empezaron a divertir en la playa: jugaron volleyball, hicieron castillos de arena (o más bien esculturas como las de Tenten), surfearon, tomaron el sol y luego fueron al bar de bebidas a tomas unas bebidas frías.

"Vaya, esto ha sido un día genial" Temari comentó.

"Y esto fue sólo la mitad del día" Sakura dijo.

"¿Qué más hay en esta playa?" Ino preguntó.

"¿No han escuchado ustedes la historia del 'Oasis de los Enamorados'?" El viejo bartender preguntó "Se dice que aquí en la selva de la playa hay un oasis donde dos enamorados de diferentes familias se reunían. Pero fueron descubiertos y separados por la eternidad"

"¿Aún existe ese oasis?" Sakura preguntó.

"No lo sé, es una historia muy antigua cómo del siglo XVII" el viejo bartender respondió.

"Pues vamos a buscarlo para ver si es real" Temari dijo.

"Oigan, ¿No creen que debamos pedir permiso a la directora Tsunade de ir?" Tenten preguntó.

"Directora, ¿Podemos ir a buscar ese oasis?" Sakura preguntó.

"No lo sé...sírvanme otra botella..." Tsunade dijo borracha.

"Directora Tsunade..." Shizune dijo con frustración "Pueden ir, pero por favor: permanezcan juntos y no se pierdan"

"¿No quieren venir chicos?" Sakura preguntó.

"Ni de broma..." Sasuke respondió.

"Que lata..." Shikamaru dijo.

"Me gusta el jugo que sirven aquí" Sai comentó bebiendo jugo en una piña.

"Que los aguafiestas se queden bebiendo sus jugitos, nosotras vamos por una aventura" Temari dijo.

"¡SÍ!" Todas exclamaron.

Todas (con la ropa casual puesta) entraron a la selva.

"Si fueramos una pareja enamorada, ¿dónde encontraríamos un sitio muy romántico?" Sakura preguntó.

"No lo sé y yo soy una experta en citas" Ino respondió.

"A ver, prometimos no perdernos, así que haré una marca en cada palmera como señal de que estuvimos aquí" Tenten dijo sacando una navaja suiza y marcó con cruz en una palmera.

"Que lista eres" Temari comentó.

"Gracias, fui guía exploradora a los 12 años" Tenten dijo.

"Bueno, yo he leído libros de supervivencia y sé como cuidarme só..." Sakura dijo como de repente un mono cayó en su cabeza "¡AH! ¡Un mono! ¡Quítenmelo de encima!"

"Sakura, cálmate" Tenten dijo "Mientras más intentas quitártelo, más se reúsa en dejarte"

"¿Había monos cuando eras guía exploradora?" Temari preguntó.

Sakura trató de no moverse...pero entonces el mono tomó la mochila de Sakura.

"¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi mochila!" Sakura le gritó al mono como él saltó hacia una palmera e hizo una cara de burla a Sakura. Eso hizo enojar mucho a Sakura "¡Pequeño demonio peludo! ¡Te atraparé y haré que te conviertan en un abrigo!"

"Saben, es muy pequeño para ser un abrigo" Temari comentó.

"Sí, debería ser un sombrero" Ino replicó.

"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Ayúdenme a atrapar a ese mono!" Sakura exigió como ellas fueron tras él...menos Naruko y Hinata.

"¿Crees que logren recuperarla?" Hinata preguntó.

"Nah, conociéndolas, seguro terminaran en comprarle a Sakura otra mochila" Naruko respondió "Oye, ¿que tal si buscamos el oasis juntos?"

"¿Te refieres...los dos sólos?" Hinata preguntó sonrojada.

"Somos dos enamorados, ¿No?" Naruto dijo "Encontrarlo será pan comido"

"Muy bien, vamos" Hinata dijo.

Mientras en la cabaña donde se hospedaron Shizune y Tsunade (ella estaba dormida por beber tanto); Shizune estaba desempacando hasta que empezó a oír voces del cuarto de a lado. Ella escuchó atentamente para saber el dueño de la voz...era Kabuto.

"Jefe, el plan está saliendo a la perfección" Kabuto dijo "La chica Hyuga con la que supuestamente estoy saliendo aceptó ir a París"

"_Excelente..._" dijo la voz misteriosa "_Como desciende de una familia rica y poderosa, será nuestra joya más valiosa_"

"Y lo mejor es que su padre no sospecha nada de mí gracias a mi falso historial, parece que los Hyuga no son tan meticulosos como dicen" Kabuto explicó.

Vemos en un cuarto obscuro el jefe de Kabuto; bueno, nada más su mano completamente blanca con un anillo en forma de serpiente sosteniendo una copa de vino.

"_Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece nuestro 'buen negocio'_" dijo el jefe de Kabuto.

"Así será...jefe Orochimaru" Kabuto dijo.

Shizune puso una cara de horror al oír el nombre del jefe de Kabuto.

"No puede ser..." Shizune dijo horrorizada.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la selva, Naruto y Hinata continuaron buscando el oasis hasta que vieron que el sendero termina en la entrada de una cueva. Por cierto: ya estaba atardeciendo.

"Mira Hinata: el camino continúa entrando a esa cueva" Naruto dijo "Deberíamos entrar ahí"

"No lo sé, se ve muy obscura" Hinata dijo con algo de miedo.

"Vamos, he jugado videojuegos de 'La Leyenda de Xelda' (parodia de _La Leyenda de Zelda_) y he actuado en 'Aquatar', además tengo una linterna" Naruto dijo sacando su linterna.

"Esto no es un videojuego o película..." Hinata dijo "Deberíamos volver"

"No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré" Naruto dijo "¡Vamos!"

Ambos entraron a la cueva, que estaba obscura y húmeda. Hasta saltaron del susto al ver un murciélago.

"Insistó, creo que la directora Tsunade y Shizune nos están buscando" Hinata dijo.

"Me vale, ya llegamos muy lejos, llegaremos hasta el final" Naruto dijo "Te demostraré que puedo luchar por tu amor"

Finalmente vieron la luz al final del tunel y cuando salieron a la cueva...vieron un hermoso oasis con el agua brillando.

"Es ese...es el Oasis de los Enamorados" Naruto dijo.

"Es muy precioso..." Hinata comentó con una sonrisa.

"Ojalá los demás estuvieran aquí para ver esto" Naruto dijo.

Mientras tanto: el 'cuarteto de taradas' continuaron buscando al mono que se robó la mochila de Sakura. Por descracia, ya estaban cansadas por andar persiguiendo ese desdichado mono.

"Ese...mono...es...muy...astuto" Tenten comentó.

"Mejor vámonos, te compraremos otra mochila" Ino dijo.

"No descansaré hasta ver a este maldito mono en bandeja de plata" Sakura dijo.

De repente aparecieron...los chicos.

"¿Qué tanto están haciendo?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"Oh, hola chicos" Ino saludó "Escuchen, estuvimos buscando la mochila de Sakura, pero un condenado mono se la robó y ahora lo estamos buscando"

"¿Podrías ayudarme, Sasukito?" Sakura preguntó con ojos de perrito.

"Dios, ustedes son tan patéticas..." Sasuke comentó activando su Sharingan y eligió una palmera al azar y rápidamente golpeó la palmera haciendo que el mono con la mochila de Sakura callerá y quedó inconsciente.

"Wow...eso estuvo..." Tenten dijo.

"...impresionante" Temari dijo completando la oración.

"Ten: cuida bien tus pertenencias" Sasuke dijo.

"Oh, ¡Gracias, muchas gracias amor mío!" Sakura dijo dándole un abrazo fuerte.

"Oigan, ¿dónde están Hinata y Naruko?" Sai preguntó.

"Es cierto, no nos dimos cuenta de que nos separamos" Tenten dijo.

"Ahora hay que buscarlas a ellas" Sakura dijo.

"¡SÍ!" Todos aceptaron.

Regresando con Hinata y Naruto vieron el oasis a la luz de la luna (ya era de noche).

"Naruto...¿Qué haremos ahora que estamos aquí?" Hinata preguntó.

"Metamonos a...besuquarnos" Naruto dijo quitándose el vestido dejándose el bikini puesto.

"Naruto...no sé..." Hinata dijo.

"Confía en mí..." Naruto dijo.

Entonces Hinata también se quitó el vestido dejándose el vestido. Finalmente ambos se metieron y empezaron a besuquearse. Sintieron como sus lenguas se abrazaran como caracoles...se sentían en el cielo.

"_Esto es lo que me hace feliz...sentir los labios de Naruto...es como si hubiera muerto he ido al paraíso..._" Hinata dijo mentalmente.

"_Hinata es la chica más dulce que he conocido..._" Naruto dijo mentalmente "_La única que me aceptó tal como soy..._"

"_¿Puedes escuchar lo que estoy pensando...?_" Naruto y Hinata preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Después de estar besándonse un buen rato, se separaron para tomar aire.

"Fue...mágico..." Hinata dijo.

_¡Hinata! ¡Naruko!_

Ambos voltearon a ver quién las llamó: eran sus amigos.

"Que bueno que los encontramos" Sakura dijo.

"Sakura...¿cómo nos encontraron?" Hinata preguntó.

"Seguimos sus pisadas hacia esa cueva" Sakura respondió "¿Con que este es el 'Oasis de los Enamorados'?

"Sí que es hermoso" Ino dijo.

"Nos gustaría meternos, pero ya es de noche" Tenten dijo "Vámonos a la cabaña"

"Sí...vámonos" Naruko dijo viendo a Hinata con una sonrisa.

Mientras de vuelta a la cabaña: Shizune le contó todo a Tsunade (ya sobria) sobre Kabuto.

"No puede ser..." Tsunade dijo "No he visto a Orochimaru desde que Jiraiya y yo lo arrestamos cuando eramos agentes ninja"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tsunade?" Shizune preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero Orochimaru no se saldrá con la suya" Tsunade dijo con determinación "De una u otra forma...lo detendremos"

**Fin del capítulo.**

**(A/E: Espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo, porque en el próximo será muy emocionante y repleto de acción. Bye!)**


	9. Búsqueda Inminente, parte 1

**Capítulo 9: Búsqueda Inminente, parte 1**

**(A/E: Este es un capítulo de dos partes que se basan en una de mis películas de acción favoritas: Búsqueda Implacable (En inglés _Taken_). Espero que lo disfruten, porque este capítulo tiene mucha acción y suspenso)**

_El capítulo empieza con un recuerdo filmado como película casera. Había una niña rubia de pelo puntiagudo con un moño azul y un vestido también azul viéndose en el espejo. Cuando madre apareció resultó ser Kushina._

_"Te ves adorable, mi pequeña Narukita" Kushina dijo._

_"¿Tú lo crees?" la niña Naruko preguntó._

_"No lo creo, lo SÉ" Kushina respondió "Serás la más bella de la fiesta"_

_Vemos otra toma donde vemos a unos cuantos familiares celebrando el 6to cumpleaños de la pequeña Naruko. Ella sopló una vela en forma de un '6' al pastel y sonrió a la cámara._

De repente Kushina despertó de su sueño, y vio que se quedó dormida en su estudio de trabajo. Ella vio un retrato de ella y su hijo (vestido de niña, desde luego) juntos.

Al día siguiente: llegó el día de graduación de los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Konoha. Ahí estaban muchos padres de familia viendo a sus hijos recibiendo diploma.

_Haruno, Sakura_

Todos aplaudieron mientras la directora Tsunade le entregaba a Sakura el diploma. Kushina se sentó a lado de los padres de Sakura

**(A/E: Los nombres de los padres de Sakura no son inventados, están confirmados en sitios oficiales y en la Wikipedia)**

"Hola, usted debe ser..." Mebuki dijo intentando adivinar su nombre.

"Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina dijo "Soy la tía de Naruko"

"Ella y mi hija son las mejores amigas" Kizachi comentó "Ella siempre ha sido una chica aplicada y sociable"

"Y todo gracias a nuestro apoyo y la de sus amigas" Mebuki agregó.

"Que bueno, también estoy orgullosa de Naruko" Kushina dijo.

_Hyuga, Hinata_

Todos aplaudieron a ver a la joven Hyuga Hyuga recibiendo su diploma. Ella veía a su padre, hermana y tío parados aplaudiéndole.

_Hyuga, Neji_

De nuevo, todos aplaudieron cuando Neji recibió su diploma. Pero vio que sólo su padre se levantó, su tío y su prima menor permanecieron en sus asientos, lo que desconcertó al joven ojiblanco.

Ya cuando todos recibieron sus diplomas...

"Para concluir con la ceremonia, nuestra alumna más destacada: Sakura Haruno, dirá unas palabras para nuestra escuela" Tsunade dijo "Señorita Haruno"

Sakura se paró en el estrado para dar su discurso.

"Maestros, padres de familia, directora, compañeros y amigos" Sakura dijo "Este es un día para celebrar. El día en la que todos abrimos las puertas hacia nuestro futuro. Cada uno tiene diferentes metas, diferentes propósitos, diferentes maneras de pensar. Pero lo importante es que superamos los desafíos de nuestra vida escolar juntos. Ahora que estamos reunidos todos en este día tan especial, puedo decirles lo siguiente: Este es sólo el comienzo de nuestras vidas, lo mejor esta a punto de suceder"

Todos aplaudieron al oír tan maravilloso discurso.

Después de la ceremonia, todos fueron al patio para la fiesta donde sirvieron canapés y muchas cosas si ustedes han ido a fiestas formales. Naruko y sus amigas se tomaron muchas fotos en grupo hasta que apareció Kabuto para hablar con Hinata.

"Hola mi amor" Kabuto saludó "Debes estar feliz de haberte graduado"

"Gracias...lamento que tus padres no pudieran venir" Hinata se disculpó.

"Tranquila, mientras estemos juntos, con eso me basta" Kabuto dijo "Oye, tu amiga la cantante, ¿cree que pueda hacerle una proposición?"

"¿Naruko?" Hinata preguntó "¿Qué clase de proposición?"

"Que ella vaya con nosotros a París" Kabuto dijo.

Entonces Hinata se quedó completamente sin palabras. Pues la idea de que el amor de su vida iría con ella era algo maravilloso.

"¿Puedes?" Hinata preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Realmente no es difícil" Kabuto respondió.

"Voy a preguntarle a Naruto...DIGO, Naruko" Hinata dijo yendo tras Naruko y Kabuto sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Mientras, Kushina estaba hablando con otros padres de familia hasta que Tsunade vino para hablar con ella.

"Sra. Uzumaki, ¿me permite de su tiempo?" Tsunade preguntó.

"Sí, directora Tsunade" Kushina respondió.

"Me gustaría que fuera en...privado" Tsunade dijo.

Ambas mujeres fueron dentro de una bodega.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kushina preguntó "¿Acaso no quiere que nadie...?"

"Orochimaru regresó..." Tsunade dijo.

"¿Qué?" Kushina preguntó con sorpresa al oír ese nombre maligno.

"Shizune y yo descubrimos que infiltró uno de sus hombres como un estudiante de mi institución" Tsunade dijo "No sé por qué, pero no puede ser nada bueno viniendo de un hombre que traficó con drogas hace 20 años"

"¿Pero cómo escapó?" Kushina preguntó "¿No lo habían detenido usted y Jiraiya cuando eran agentes ninja?"

"Así es, pero creo que subestimamos Orochimaru y de algún modo salió libre" Tsunade dijo "Por lo que sé, esta saliendo con la hija mayor de la familia Hyuga: Hinata"

"¡Es la chica que Naruto esta enamorado!" Kushina dijo mentalmente "¿Y qué quiere que haga?"

"Usted y Minato fueron los mejores pupilos de Jiraiya antes de que Naruto naciera" Tsunade dijo "Debió ser duro para usted criar a un hijo sin padre"

"Lo fue, pero como una mujer fuerte, haría cualquier cosa para proteger a mi Naruko...DIGO Naruko" Kushina dijo rápidamente.

"Descuida, entiendo que usted siempre quiso una hija" Tsunade dijo "Aunque muchos consideran el travestismo una abominación y si supieran sobre la identidad secreta de la cantante Naru-Naru, la despreciarían"

"El me dijo que aún si lo vistiera debidamente, nunca sería feliz" Kushina dijo "Por eso le dio más felicidad encontrar a una chica que lo aceptara tal como es"

"Usted siempre ha sido una buena madre, no hay duda de eso" Tsunade dijo "Pero Hinata puede estar en peligro. Por eso le pido que la vigile y a Kabuto..."

"Lo haré, directora Tsunade" Kushina dijo.

Más tarde, Kushina y Naruko fueron a un restaurante elegante a cenar.

"Felicidades por haberte graduado, hija" Kushina dijo.

"Gracias" Naruko agradeció "Escucha: pasó algo maravilloso en la fiesta de graduación"

"¿Qué pasó?" Kushina preguntó.

"¡Hinata me dijo que su novio Kabuto me invitó a ir a París con ellos por todo el verano!" Naruko respondió felizmente "Y dije que sí"

Entonces Kushina puso cara de preocupación. Pues Kabuto tenía en sus manos no sólo a Hinata, sino también a su hijo/hija.

"¿Qué pasa?" Naruko preguntó "¿No te gusta la idea?"

"Naruko...esto es tan repentino" Kushina respondió "No sé si sea buena idea"

"Pero madre, Hinata va a ir para quedarse a estudiar" Naruko dijo "Esto puede ser una oportunidad para estar con ella aunque sea por un verano"

"¿Y si voy contigo?" Kushina preguntó "Haré como si no estuviera aquí"

"¿No puedes confiar en mí por una vez en tu vida?" Naruko preguntó.

Kushina se quedaba sin opciones para convencerla de que no vaya. Pero si esto es una trampa de Kabuto, podría perderla. De otro modo, no quería que su hijo estuviera infeliz sin estar a lado de la chica que más ama.

"Esta bien, puedes ir a París" Kushina dijo haciendo que Naruko sonriera "Pero debes llamarme cuando salgas del aeropuerto, llamarme cuando al menos 3 veces al día y yo te llevaré al aeropuerto"

"¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!" Naruko agradeció saltando de felicidad y dándole un abrazo a su madre.

Al día siguiente, Kushiha llevó a Naruko al aeropuerto donde lo estaban esperando Hinata y Kabuto.

"¡Hola chicos!" Naruko exclamó.

Hinata al ver al amor de su vida, sonrió y rápidamente la abrazó tan pronto salió del auto.

"¡Me alegra que vinieras!" Hinata dijo.

"Yo también, me alegre haber venido" Naruko replicó.

"Muy bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí, vámonos antes de que el avión despeque sin nosotros" Kabuto explicó.

"¡Sí!" Naruko y Hinata dijeron.

"Adiós, madre" Naruko se despidó dándole un abrazo "Nos vemos al terminar el verano"

"No olvides llamarme" Kushina susurró.

Cuando se despidieron, se fueron hacia el avión, Kushina nada más se limitó verlos llego al avión, con la cara preocupada de madre, sin saber cuál será la jugada de Kabuto. Los 3 ya estaban volando hacia París. Fue un viaje de varias horas, pero finalmente llegaron. Tomaron un taxi hacia los apartamentos donde se van a hospedar. Eran unos apartamentos de lujo, los chicas no lo podían creer y eso que Hinata vive de lujos en el clan Hyuga.

"¡Esto es maravilloso!" Naruko exclamó

"Kabuto, no tenías que darnos un lugar tan lujoso" Hinata dijo "Debió costarte una fortuna"

"No reparé en gastos para las chicas más bellas de la escuela" Kabuto dijo "Escuchen, tengo que hacer unos asuntos pendientes. Esperen aquí y póngase cómodas.

"De acuerdo" Naruko dijo.

Kabuto salió de la habitación y aprovechó para llamar a su jefe.

"Jefe Orochimaru, la buena mercancía ya aterrizó" Kabuto dijo.

"_Excelente...nuestro buen negocio está a punto de empezar_" Orochimaru dijo.

En una habitación, las chicas se estaban...besuqueando.

"Estoy feliz de está aquí" Naruto dijo.

"Espera...esto está mal" Hinata dijo "Siento que estoy engañando a Kabuto"

"No te sentías apenada cuando nos besamos en el oasis" Naruto dijo.

"Es que yo..." Hinata dijo algo nerviosa.

"Hmm...apuesto que te gusta cuando estoy semi-desnuda" Naruto dijo desenbrochándose la blusa naranja revelando su sostén rosa y posando como una sexy chica "¿Te gusta mis senos falsos...?

"Naruto..." Hinata se ruborizó.

"Vamos a hacerlo..." Naruto dijo.

"¿Qué?" Hinata preguntó.

"Vamos, tarde o temprano tenemos que perder nuestra virginidad" Naruto dijo "¿Y qué mejor lugar que París?"

"Es que...en nuestro clan tenemos la regla de nada sexo hasta casarse" Hinata dijo.

"Por favor...o ¿también quieres que me quite la falda?" Naruko preguntó levatándose la falda azul enseñando sus pantaletas rosas.

"Basta, una chica nunca hace eso" Hinata dijo.

De repente el celular de Naruto sonó.

"Maldita sea, quién será..." Naruto se quejó hasta que vió quién era "Oh rayos..."

"¿Quién es?" Hinata preguntó.

"Es mi madre, le prometí que la llamaría al menos 3 veces al día" Naruto dijo embrochándose la blusa y parándose para ir a la sala para hablar con ella "¿Hola?

"_Naruto...¿Te olvidaste de nuestro acuerdo?_" Kushina preguntó.

"No, estaba...a punto de llamarte" Naruto respondió aunque fuera mentira.

"_Hijo, sé que quieres estar sólo con Hinata, pero también me preocupa tu seguridad_" Kushina dijo.

"Mamá, no tienes nada que preocuparte" Naruto dijo "Hinata, Kabuto y yo estamos bien"

"_Naruto, hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre..."_

"Espera, creo que Kabuto volvió" Naruto dijo viendo por la ventana de un cuarto.

Kabuto entró...pero estaba acompañado por unos hombres de mala cara.

"_¿Qué pasa?_" Kushina preguntó "_¿Me puedes pasar a Kabuto?"_

"Creo que...invitó a unos hombres de cara fea" Naruto dijo hasta que vio que estos hombres agarraron a Hinata "¡Oh por dios, agarraron a Hinata!"

"¿Qué?" Kushina preguntó.

Naruto vio como Kabuto les daba instrucciones a los matones.

"Ahora van tras de mí" Naruto dijo.

"Tranquila" Kushina dijo sacando su equipo de espía y empezó a grabar la conversación "Escúchame con atención: ocultate debajo de la cama"

Naruto obedeció y se ocultó debajo de la cama de una habitación.

"Ya estoy debajo de la cama" Naruto dijo.

"Muy bien, lo siguiente que pasará es muy importante así que presta atención" Kushina dijo "Van a secuestrate"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Naruto preguntó indignada.

"Sólo así estarás a salvo" Kushina dijo "Quiero que pongas tu celular a un lado"

Naruto obedeció y puso su celular a un lado. Los matones entraron a la habitación. Naruto se quedó en silencio para que nadie lo escuchara. Podía escuchar lo que decían, pero hablaban en un idioma extraño.

"Mamá, estoy muy asusta-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto gritó cuando la agarraron.

Kushina cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hijo hasta que se dejaron de escuchar y alguien tomó su celular. Kushina abrió los ojos.

"No sé quién es usted...no sé que es lo que quiere" Kushina dijo con un tono frío, amenazador, pero de madre preocupada "Si busca dinero, le advierto que no tengo mucho. Pero lo que sí tengo: es una serie de diferentes habilidades. Habilidades que he adquirido a través de los años de mi carrera. Habilidades que me vuelven una pesadilla para gente como usted. Si dejan a ir a mi hija y a su amiga, esto será todo. No los buscaré, ni los perseguiré. Pero si no lo hacen, yo los buscaré, los encontraré...y los mataré"

Esperó 5 segundos por una respuesta y...

"_Buena suerte..._" Kabuto dijo.

Kushina no podría enfrentar a esta amenaza sola. Así que llamó a Jiraiya por ayuda.

"Llegué lo más pronto posible" Jiraiya dijo "¿Qué pasa?"

"Fue secuestrado" Kushina respondió.

"¿Qué?" Jiraiya preguntó.

"Mi hijo y su amiga" Kushina respondió "Kabuto lo tienen e iré a buscarlos"

"¿Y para qué me llamaste?" Jiraiya preguntó.

"Tu eres un investigador, necesito saber a qué clase de secuestradores me enfrento" Kushina respondió.

"Llamaste al hombre correcto" Jiraiya dijo.

Sacaron la laptop de Jiraiya donde él tenía información sobre el negocio que Kabuto estaba involucrado.

"La Serpiente Venenosa: es una organización criminal del bajo mundo que secuestran jóvenes entre 15 y 24 años para venderlas como sirvientas a otros jefes criminales en todo el mundo" Jiraiya explicó "Se ubican principalmente en París, infiltran a uno de ellos en escuelas y universidades para ganarse su confianza y llevarlas a París. Aquí dice que tienes 48 horas antes de la venta final, sino..."

"¿Sino qué?" Kushina preguntó.

"Jamás las volverás a ver" Jiraiya respondió "Es un negocio muy minucioso y difícil de ubicar. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

"Jiraiya, sé que estás retirado" Kushina dijo "Pero la vida de mi hijo y de la primogénita del clan Hyuga esta en peligro"

"Te ayudaré, no dejaré que vendan a mi ahijado" Jiraiya dijo.

Kushina y Jiraiya tomaron un avión directo a parís. Obviamente no descansarían hasta que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran a salvo. En el avión, Kushina le mostró la grabación de lo que dijeron los matones a travéz del celular de Naruto.

"Decían algo, pero no entiendo su idioma" Kushina dijo.

"Es Albano, dicen que lo llavarán a un sitio de construcción clandestino a las afueras de París" Jiraiya dijo.

"Muy bien" Kushina dijo "No te preocupes mi amor...mami está en camino"

Mientras en el sitio de construcción mencionado. Naruko y Hinata (usaban atuendos provocativos estilo árabe, el de Naruko era naranja y el de Hinata era azul) estaban atadas juntas en un apocento.

"Tengo miedo, Naruto..." Hinata dijo.

"Yo también, pero pase lo que pase, debemos estár juntos" Naruko dijo.

Entonces apareció un hombre de pelo negro que usaba un traje gris con camisa morada. Era Orochimaru.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya...mi mejor agente no mentía cuando dijo que trajo buena mercancía" Orochimaru dijo con gesto de burla.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" Naruko preguntó.

"Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales?" Orochimaru preguntó "Mi nombre es Orochimaru. Jefe de la Serpiente Venenosa...un negocio de buen prestigio"

"¿Qué nos va hacer?" Hinata preguntó horrorizada.

"Yo...nada, mis hombres hacen el trabajo por mí" Orochimaru respondió "Verán, esto es un negocio donde los seres humanos son mercancía"

"Tú...maldito" Naruko maldijo enojada

"Vamos, ya no finjas con tu voz femenina" Orochimaru dijo "Kabuto me dijo que eres un muchacho"

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿Pero...cómo?" Naruto preguntó.

"Kabuto escuchó su 'conversación' en el baño de chicas de su escuela y lo grabó todo" Orochimaru dijo "Y como eres una cantante muy popular, con sólo transmitir esta grabación a toda ciudad Konoha, tu popularidad caerá hasta tocar fondo. Serán despreciados, degradados...DESHEREDADOS"

"No se saldrá con la tuya" Naruto le advirtió.

"En eso te equivocas, niño afeminado" Orochimaru dijo "Porque tú y tu noviecita sexualmente confundida serán vendidos a grandes criminales"

"Por favor, déjanos ir" Hinata suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos "Mi padre le pagará"

"Lo siento, preciosa Hyuga" Kabuto dijo "Pero en este negocio no hay reembolsos. No hay cancelaciones. No hay descuentos. No hay devoluciones. ¡NO HAY NEGOCIACIONES! Las ventas son finales...y la discreción es nuestra única regla...así que si valoran sus miserables vidas...se portarán como buenas niñas ante sus clientes. Tranquilas...todo acabará muy pronto"

Orochimaru se fue con una sonrisa malévola.

**Continuará...**

**(A/E: Sí, este capítulo no tenía 'mucha acción' como prometí. Solo quería mantener el suspenso. Bueno, hasta la próxima ;))**


	10. Búsqueda Inminente, parte 2

**Capítulo 10: Búsqueda Inminente, parte 2**

**(A/E: Lamento MUCHO la tardanza. Les prometo que no abandonare este fanfic. Lo terminare a como de lugar.)**

Previamente en Naruto/Naruko: Naruko y Hinata se graduaron de la preparatoria Konoha. Durante la fiesta de graduación, Kabuto invitó a Naruko para que fueran a París con ellos. Pero lo que no sabía es que Kabuto era un agente de la Serpiente Venenosa, una organización criminal liderada por Orochimaru que secuestran mujeres jóvenes para venderlas como sirvientas. A pesar de las advertencias de su madre, Naruko y Hinata terminaron en la trampa de Kabuto. Ahora depende de Kushina y Jiraiya en rescatarlas antes de que sea muy tarde...

Vemos a Kakashi como el 'narrador'.

"Hola, soy Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi saludó "Como no me dieron un rol para este fanfic, pensé que sería el narrador.

**(A/E: Lo siento, Kakashi. Eres cool, pero...no sé como podrías encajar en esta historia)**

"Esta bien, más tiempo para mi lectura" Kakashi dijo sacando su 'libro pervertido'.

**(A/E: Muy bien, he aquí la segunda parte)**

...

Kushina y Jiraiya llegaron a París y se infiltraron en el área de construcción. Jiraiya estaba vestido como árabe y Kushina en un atuendo provocativo rojo.

"¿Ahí es donde venden a las pobres jóvenes?" Kushina preguntó.

"Parece que sí" Jiraiya respondió "Escucha, actúa como una joven sin opción al ser vendida"

"Maestro, tomé clases de actuación desde los 6 años" Kushina dijo "Puedo recitar todos los personajes femeninos de Shakespeare"

"Muy bien, a mi señal, busca rápidamente a tu hijo y a Hinata" Jiraiya le explicó.

"Sí" Kushina dijo.

Ambos entraron y ahí se encontraron con más matones.

"Disculpa, ¿Hay lugar para una joven bella más?" Jiraiya preguntó con acento árabe.

"¿Quién eres?" un matón preguntó.

"Sólo vendo mercancía valiosa como todos ustedes" Jiraiya respondió "Y esta belleza haría todo lo que le piden. ¿Verdad, preciosa?"

"Sí, mi amo..." Kushina dijo.

Entonces Kabuto apareció.

"¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?" Kabuto preguntó.

"Este hombre quiere vender esta joven" otro matón dijo.

Pero cuando Kabuto vio a Kushina, se le hizo familiar. Aún así fingió que no la conocía.

"No lo sé, se ve algo vieja" Kabuto comentó.

"¡¿VIEJA...?!" Kushina preguntó mentalmente.

"¿Cómo se atreve a insultar mi valiosa mercancía?" Jiraiya preguntó insultado.

"Ya no tenemos espacio para una más" Kabuto respondió "Si quiere, puede vendérsela a los Africanos"

**(A/E: Sin ofender, gente de África)**

"¿No sabe con quién habla?" Jiraiya preguntó "Con el consejero de un hombre muy importante de Arabia"

"Pues déjeme decirle: si usted es realmente un consejero árabe, ¡Yo soy Mickey Mouse **(A/E: Referencia de _Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada_)**!" Kabuto dijo.

"¡Ahora!" Jiraiya exclamó haciendo que Kushina matara a su alrededor con sus propias manos y sin sudar. Trató de encontrar a su hijo y a Hinata abriendo todas las cortinas, pero...ninguna señal de ellos "No están..."

"Es muy tarde, jamás los econtrarás..." Kabuto dijo antes de ser noqueado por Jiraiya.

"Nunca creía que extrañaría mi trabajo" Jiraiya dijo.

"No están, es imposible, aún tengo 16 horas" Kushina dijo "Tal vez él no me lo quiere decir"

"Hay que interrogarlo entonces" Jiraiya dijo.

"Yo lo haré, la vida de mi Naruto y Hinata depende de mí "Gracias por tu ayuda"

"Buena suerte" Jiraiya le deseó.

Después de un tiempo inconsciente, Kabuto despertó en un cuarto vacío y estaba atado a una silla.

"¿Dónde estoy...?" Kabuto pregubtó

"Hablarás cuando pongas atención" Kushina dijo clavándole una estacas de metal puntiagudas en las manos.

"¡AH!" Kabuto gritó de dolor.

"¡¿Ya pusiste atención?!" Kushina preguntó y Kabuto le escupió en la cara.

Entonces Kushina encendió las luces haciendo que la electricidad condujera hacia unos alambres amarrados a las estacas provocando que electrocutara a Kabuto. Kushina la apagó, pues lo quería vivo para que le dijera una pista de dónde estaban los jóvenes.

"¡AAAARRRGH!" Kabuto gritó de dolor otra vez,

"Cuando era agente Ninja, teníamos muchas maneras de interrogar a nuestros sospechosos" Kushina dijo "Ahora me dirás donde están"

"¡Ya es tarde, no puedes hacer nada!" Kabuto gritó.

"Aún tengo 10 horas, dime su ubicación" Kushina ordenó.

"¡Vete al demonio, maldita bruja!" Kabuto le insultó.

Kushina otra vez encendió las luces para que Kabuto otra vez se electrocutara.

"¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG!" Kabuto gritó de dolor aún más fuerte.

"Podemos seguir esto todo el día hasta que la compañía de electricidad la desconecte y averigüe quién estaba jugando con las luces" Kushina dijo "¡Ahora dime dónde están!"

"No sé...no lo sé" Kabuto contesto y entonces Kushina iba a encender las luces de nuevo "¡No, no, no otra vez! ¡Esta bien lo diré!" Kushina fijó su mirada a él "Descubrimos que son vírgenes, a las vírgenes las llevamos a la casa de burlesco en Monte Carlo. Ahí serán subastadas al mejor postor"

"Te creo...pero esto no te salvará" Kushina dijo encendiendo las luces.

"¡NOOOOOO!" Kabuto dijo siendo electrizado nuevamente.

Kushina lo dejó encendido para dejarlo morir.

Ella tomó un avión a Monte Carlo; ahí fue hacia la casa de burlesco donde ahí muchos comerciantes llevaban a sus mujeres a la subasta. Kushina, se disfrazó de camarero masculino para entrar. Ahí dentro veía como los comerciantes llevaban a sus mujeres esclavas adentro. Ella entró y trato de encontrar a Naruto y a Hinata. Cuando entró a una puerts, solo encontró a un cliente sentado y viendo a través del vidrio a una mujer exhibiéndose alrededor de un cuarto hexagonal con los demás clientes de cada lado.

"Ya era hora, sírvanme una copa de champaña" el cliento ordenó

_250,000 euros a la una...a las dos..._

_Vendido, por 250,000 euros._

Los comerciantes llevaron a la mujer vendida hacia su comprador.

_Ahora, nuestro último producto, es una pareja de jóvenes Japonesas de 18 años que les gusta estar juntas: una rubia y una de pelo azul._

Los comerciantes trajeron a las chicas...ERAN NARUTO Y HINATA.

Kushina al verlas, se distrajo y derramó vino sobre el cliente.

"¡Oye!" el cliente de quejó.

"Lo siento" Kushina se disculpó.

"Largo" el cliente le ordenó, pero ella sacó su arma y se lo apunto en el cabeza.

"¿Quieres vivir? Cómpralas" Kushina ordenó.

_Comenzamos el precio con 50,000 euros. ¿Quién ofrece 50,000 euros?_

"Ahora" Kushina ordenó.

El cliente apretó el botón.

_50,000 euros, ¿Quién da más?_

Pero otra persona apretó el botón.

_200,000 euros, ¿Quién da más?_

"Ofrece el doble" Kushina ordenó.

"Está loca" el cliente comentó.

"¡Ahora!" Kushina exigió.

El cliente volvió a apretar el botón.

_400,000 euros. A la una...a las dos..._

Pero otro cliente apretó el botón.

_500,000 euros..._

"¡Demonios!" Kushina maldijo.

"Hasta aquí pongo mi límite..." El cliente dijo apuntándola con su pistola.

Pero ella peleó contra el hombre y trataba de apretar el botón para ofrecer más.

_A la una...a las dos..._

_Vendido, por 500,000 euros._

Los guardias se llevaron a Naruto y a Hinata.

"No..." Kushina susurró.

Entonces el hombre la golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

...

...

Kushina despertó en el cuarto de calderas, esposada a un tubo y vio que estaban Orochimaru y sus hombres.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya..." Orochimaru dijo "Pero si es la agente Kushina Uzumaki, viuda del agente Minato Namikaze..."

"Maldito...¿Dónde tienen a mi hijo y a su amiga?" Kushina preguntó.

"Ya es demasiado tarde, en unos minutos zarparán en un yate a donde no podrás encontrarlas" Orochimaru dijo "¿En serio creíste que lo lograrías? ¿En serio creíste que podrías detener al famoso Orochimaru y su...'buen negocio'?"

"¡¿Llamas 'buen negocio' a lo que están haciendo?!" Kushina preguntó con rabia "¡¿Secuestrar inocentes jóvenes y venderlas como simples objetos?!"

"Duran más que las drogas y son mucho más placenteras..." Orochimaru respondió "De todas formas la reputación de ti hijo se hundirá gracias a la grabación que hizo Kabuto en su escuela. Con oprimir un botón, el mensaje se transmitirá por toda Konoha"

"¿Qué...?" Kushina preguntó sorprendida.

"Normalmente te venderíamos como a las otras...pero como eres demasiado 'agresiva'..." Orochimaru dijo sacando una navaja de su saco "...te mataré lenta y dolorosamente...como lo hice con tu esposo..."

Al escuchar escuchar eso, Kushina jaló fuertemente las esposas destrozando el tubo y pateó a Orochimaru. Los hombres atacaron, pero ella le disparó a cada uno, matándolos con facilidad. Orochimaru estaba en el suelo y encendió el interruptor de la transmisión sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ella lo apuntó con su arma.

"Por favor...solo tratabamos de hacer dinero...no fue nada personal" Orochimaru dijo.

"Lo fue para mí..." Kushina dijo disparándolo.

Después de 'cobrar venganza'; Kushina tomó uno de los autos de los matones de Orochimaru y fue al muelle a ver si el yate no se había ido. Al llegar al muelle, vio a los hombres con Naruto y Hinata entrando al yate. El yate iba a zarpar, pero por suerte Kushina salto y alcanzo tomarlo. Ahí empezó peleo contra varios matones y los mató uno por uno. Entonces buscó en cada habitación hasta que encontró donde estaban Naruto y Hinata. Por desgracia, estaban siendo amenazadas por el cliente, que es un hombre gordo hindú y barbón.

"¡Mamá!" Naruko exclamó.

"Déjalas ir" Kushina exigió.

"Nunca, pagué una fortuna, por lo tanto me pertenecen" El Cliente dijo "Largaos o les cortare sus cuellos"

Kushina estaba entre la espada y la pared. Al principio hizo parecer que bajó la guardia...pero entonces...

***BANG***

Kushina le disparó al cliente, matándolo al instante...se acabó...el peligro habia acabado y Naruto y Hinata estaban a salvo.

"Naruto..." Kushina susurró.

"Viniste...por nosotras" Naruto dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kushina abrazó a su hijo dejando que se desahogara, mientras que Hinata (también llorando) solo los mirara.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(A/E: He regresado para terminar este fanfic. Prepárense, porque el final esta cerca. ¿Lograran Naruto y Hinata estar juntos finalmente?)**


	11. La Verdad Revelada

**Capítulo 11: La verdad revelada**

El capítulo comienza con Kushina, Naruto y Hinata en el avión.

"Entonces...¿Ustedes ya son pareja?" Kushina preguntó.

"Así es, Hinata es la única chica de mi edad que me aceptó tal como soy" Naruto dijo.

"Y tu, Hinata, ¿Estás de acuerdo con su...?" Kushina preguntó.

"Si Naruto es feliz, yo soy feliz" Hinata respondió.

"Pero...¿Cómo podrán mostrar su relación en publico?" Kushina preguntó.

"Creo que...tendré que vestirme de chico cuando estoy con ella" Naruto respondió "Un pequeño sacrificio"

"¿Sabes qué, Naruto? Después de lo que pasó, ya no le tengo miedo a mi padre" Hinata dijo "Me enfrentaré, le diré lo que siento por ti y si no puede aceptarlo, entonces..."

"¿Entonces qué?" Naruto preguntó.

"Renunciaré a ser parte de la familia Hyuga" Hinata respondió dejando sorprendido a Kushina y Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto susurró.

"¿Estas seguro?" Kushina preguntó algo dudosa.

"Este apellido no me ha traído mas que dolor y sufrimiento" Hinata respondió "Prefiero tener una vida simple y tranquila con el chico que amo"

"Se ve que realmente estas enamorada" Kushina dijo "Me recuerdas a mí, cuando conocí al padre de Naruto"

"Miren, ya estamos en Konoha" Naruto dijo.

El avión finalmente aterrizó. Los tres bajaron sus cosas y entraron al aeropuerto para luego salir. Pero entonces cuando salieron, se encontraron con un ejército de fotógrafos, reporteros y paparazzis tomándole fotos a Naruko.

"¿Que dem...?" Naruko preguntó.

"¡Naru-Naru! ¡¿Es cierto lo que dice el mensaje?!" un reportero preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Naruko preguntó.

"Hinata ¿Tu sabias desde un principio el secreto de Naru-Naru?" una reportera pregunto.

"¿De que habla?" Hinata pregunto confundida.

"¡¿ES CIERTO QUE NARU-NARU ES VARON?!" otro reportero preguntó en voz alta.

Entonces Kushina quedo en shock y recordó del mensaje mencionado por Orochimaru.

**Recuerdo**

_"De todas formas la reputación de tu hijo se hundirá gracias a la grabación que hizo Kabuto en su escuela" Orochimaru dijo "Con oprimir un botón, el mensaje se transmitirá por toda Konoha"_

**Fin del recuerdo**

"¡Chicos, rápido síganme!" Kushina ordenó.

Kushina aparto a todos los reporteros posibles para darle camino a los jóvenes. Entonces vieron un rostro familiar: era Tenten detrás de una VAN conducida por Temari.

"¡Tenten!" Hinata exclamó.

"¡Rápido, entren a la VAN!" Tenten dijo.

Naruko y Hinata entraron a la VAN. Kushina iba a entrar, pero Tenten no lo permitio.

"Usted vaya a casa, tranquila, las esconderemos hasta que la gente deje de perseguirlas" Tenten dijo.

"Pero..." Kushina dijo.

Pero Tenten también se subió y la VAN arrancó a máxima velocidad. Entonces fueron a un lugar lejos de la multitud: un almacén abandonado.

"Perfecto, aquí nadie nos encontrarán" Naruko dijo.

"Bajen, por favor" Tenten dijo.

Todas se bajaron.

"Gracias, Tenten por ayudar..." Hinata dijo hasta Temari le jalo de la espalda al igual que Naruko y los hicieron entrar al almacén. Ahí dentro se encontraron con Sakura e Ino...y no estaban muy contentas del todo.

"Aquí tienen..." Temari dijo.

"Chicas, ¿Que esta pasan...?" Naruko pregunto, pero recibió un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Sakura.

"¡CALLATE!" Sakura dijo "¡Sabemos la verdad!"

"¿Qué...?" Naruko pregunto confundida.

"¡No te hagas la tonta, Naru-Naru...! ¿O debería decir...?" Ino preguntó agarrándole la entrepierna "¿...NARUTO?"

Temari con una patada empujó a Naruto hacia el suelo.

"¡NARUTO!" Hinata gritó.

"¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARNOS?!" Sakura pregunto con ira dándole una patada "¡¿DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS?!"

"¡TE AMÁBAMOS!" Ino le gritó también pateándolo "¡TE CREÍAMOS NUESTRA AMIGA!"

"¡PERVERTIDO, HIJO DE LA GRAN...!" Temari gritó también pateándolo.

"¡Paren, por favor!" Hinata exigió tratando de ayudarlo, pero Tenten no le permitió.

Entonces Sakura sacó una tijeras y le cortó la blusa a Naruto revelando su sostén de encaje blanco.

"¡Los chicos no deberían usar SOSTÉN!" Sakura dijo cortándole el sostén.

"¡Ni tampoco PANTALETAS!" Ino dijo quitándole las pantaletas.

"Ni usar PELUCA!" Temari dijo jalándole el cabello, pero no era una peluca "Espera...ese es su cabello"

"Eso se puede arreglar..." Sakura dijo cortándole el pelo largo de Naruto hasta dejarlo feo y completamente desarreglado.

"¡Mírate!" Temari dijo "¡Eres escoria!"

"¡No eres nada!" Sakura dijo "¡Eres menos que nada!"

"¡Deberían encerrarte para siempre en un manicomio!" Ino agregó.

"¡YA BASTA!" Hinata exclamó quitándose de Tenten y fue a abrazar a Naruto para protegerlo "¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO TORTUREN MÁS!"

"¡Apártate, traidora!" Sakura dijo "¡Tenemos muchas verdades que decirle!"

"¡Pues sus verdades no son ciertas!" Hinata dijo "¡Él es un ser humano como todas nosotras!"

"¿Un ser humano? ¿ÉL?" Ino preguntó riendo con ironía "¡Esa cosa es una abominación!"

"Me da asco tan sólo verlo" Sakura dijo.

"Es un perdedor verdadero" Temari dijo.

"¡¿Un perdedor verdadero?!" Hinata preguntó indignada "¿Un perdedor se convierte en un cantante famoso? ¿Un perdedor no teme en decir lo que siente? ¿Un perdedor se convierte en estrella de cine? ¿Un perdedor se divierte con las personas que ama y respeta? ¿Un perdedor está aquí cuando más lo necesitas? ¡Naruto puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un perdedor! ¡Ustedes son las perdedoras por tratarlo como basura! ¡Así que si me odian tanto como a él, ATÁQUENME TAMBIÉN!"

Sakura y sus amigas quedaron sorprendidas por las rudas palabras de Hinata. Pero claro, como estúpidas superficiales que son, mostraron su patético orgullo.

"¿Sabes qué? No vales la pena" Sakura dijo "Vámonos, chicas"

Sakura y sus amigas se fueron, pero Tenten se quedó mas tiempo.

"Tenten, por favor escúchanos" Hinata dijo.

"Me mentiste...creí que éramos amigas" Tenten dijo con el corazón roto "Creo que me equivoqué..."

Tenten también se fue.

"Naruto, ¿Estás bien?" Hinata preguntó.

"No...esto es lo que temía" Naruto respondió "Naruko era la única forma de ser querido por los demás. Y ahora que todos saben la verdad...soy despreciado"

"¿Eso crees?" otra voz familiar preguntó.

Ellos voltearon para ver quien era...y era Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Naruto dijo.

"¿Creíste que fingir se alguien que no eres te ganarías el respeto y la admiración de todos?" Sasuke pregunto "Es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado"

"¿Acaso viniste a burlarte de mi?" Naruto preguntó.

"No...pero vine a decirte una cosa" Sasuke respondió recogiendo la pantaleta que Ino le quito a Naruto "Naruko nunca existió, era solo un disfraz, una máscara, un escudo para protegerte de tu verdadera identidad"

"¿Un perdedor?" Naruto pregunto.

"No...tu eres mas que eso" Sasuke respondió "Solo que lo ocultas por alguna razón. Pero llegó la hora de desaparezca ese disfraz..." arrojó la pantaleta muy lejos "Y que aparezca tu verdadero yo"

"No entiendo a que te refieres" Naruto dijo.

"Naruto Uzumaki: Yo, Sasuke Uchiha del Clan Uchiha, te reto a una pelea Ninja" Sasuke dijo apuntando con el dedo.

"¿Quieres qué...?" Naruto preguntó.

"Ya me oíste, desde un principio he querido un rival que me de una buena pelea" Sasuke dijo "Es para enseñarte que el respeto no se pide, se gana"

"Yo...acepto" Naruto dijo levantándose.

"Pero, Naruto..." Hinata dijo.

"Lo dijiste, te espero mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar" Sasuke dijo "No me vayas a decepcionar"

Sasuke desapareció entre las sombras.

Mientras en la residencia Uzumaki; Kushina seguía esperando a su hijo hasta que por fin llegó. Por desgracia lo encontró en muy mal estado.

"¡OH POR DIOS!" Kushina exclamo "¿Qué te hicieron?"

"Nada grave...solo necesito descansar" Naruto respondió.

"¿Nada grave? Hijo, acabo de salvarte de ser una sirviente de un criminal" Kushina le recordó "No puedo permitirte correr riesgo..."

"¡Madre, estoy harto de ser siempre protegido!" Naruto gritó haciendo que ella retroceda "Lamento en gritarte...pero debes entender que yo ya soy capaz de conocer mi limites y de tomar mis propias decisiones"

"Hijo..." Kushina dijo.

"Confía en mi esta vez, tengo un plan para que ella y yo...encontremos paz" Naruto dijo yendo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, solo se oía los gritos de Hiashi al descubrir las mentiras que la dicho su hija.

"¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LAS TONTERÍAS QUE COMETISTE?!" Hiashi preguntó con toda furia que hasta Hanabi se escondía de un mueble "¡PODRÍA DESTERRARTE A LA RAMA INFERIOR CON TU DESHONROSO TÍO Y PRIMO!"

"¡Sólo escúchame padre!" Hinata exigió.

"¡NO!" Hiashi se negó "¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TUS ACCIONES PODRÍAN HUNDIR A NUESTRO CLAN?!"

"¡Nuestro clan ya está hundido!" Hinata corrigió "Desde que separaron los miembros en dos ramas, hubo hostilidad y odio. Por mucho tiempo creí que si siguiera las reglas y tradiciones del clan encontraría la felicidad y que también ayudaría a nuestro clan inferior. ¡Qué semejante mentira! El clan inferior está aterrada por nosotros, no ven nuestra grandeza, nos odian y lo merecemos"

"¿Crees que estás lista para asumir la responsabilidad como matriarca del Clan Hyuga?" Hiashi pregunto con arrogancia "¿Una desgracia como tú?"

"Como las tradiciones lo dictan: cuando el primogénito del clan superior cumpla 18, deberá enfrentarse contra el patriarca en un combate para asumir la responsabilidad del clan" Hinata dijo "Así que si gano el combate, romperé la separación entre las dos ramas del clan para que vuelva a ser uno solo"

Hiashi, por mas furioso que este con su hija, ella habia planteado un buen punto.

"Esta bien, mañana en la mañana te enfrentaras conmigo en un combate por el poder" Hiashi dijo "Pero si pierdes...te aplicare el Jutsu del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado...y serás desterrada a la rama inferior del clan. ¿Te quedó claro?"

"Sí, padre..." Hinata respondió.

"Retirate..." Hiashi ordenó.

Hinata se retiró a su habitación.

Devuelta en la casa de Naruto; él estaba en su habitación. Se habia puesto una de sus pelucas para ocultar su cabeza mal arreglada. Tambien en su cama estaban dos prendas de ropa interior: un bóxer y una pantaleta.

"¿Qué haré...?" Naruto pregunto "¿Quién soy realmente...?"

_¿Estas en algún dilema?_

Naruto escucho una voz, pero no era su madre...era una especie de espiritu...tenia la forma de Minato Namikaze...su padre.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Naruto pregunto "¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"

"_¿Es tu forma de hablarle a tu padre?_" Minato preguntó.

"¿Padre...? Pero creí que estabas..." Naruto dijo.

"_¿Muerto? Bueno, técnicamente sí_" Minato dijo "_Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que te cuenta quién eres_"

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?" Naruto preguntó "Naruko es un disfraz..."

"_Puede que sí...o tal vez sea...una parte de ti_" Minato agregó.

"¿Una parte de mí?" Naruto preguntó.

"_Así es...una parte que existió desde que naciste, pero tardó en revelarse_" Minato dijo "_Al igual que tus habilidades que heredaste de mi"_

"¿Habilidades?"

"_Las que necesitaras cuando te enfrentas a tu rival_" Minato dijo.

"Si tengo habilidades, dime cuáles son" Naruto pidió.

"_Yo creo que los descubrirás en tu pelea_" Minato dijo "_Solo recuerda: si estuviera vivo...te diría lo mucho que estoy orgulloso de ti_"

"Padre...¿Esto es real o todo esto pasa por mi mente?" Naruto pregunto.

"_¿Tú qué crees...?_" Minato pregunto desapareciendo.

"¡Padre!" Naruto exclamo, pero ya había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente en el campo de batalla del clan Hyuga. Hiashi estaba esperando a que su hija se presente. Ella por fin apareció portando el uniforme para este combate. Hizashi iba a ser el referí. Tambien estaban Neji, Hanabi y algunos miembros de clan.

Esto es un combate para determinar quién será el líder del clan" Hizashi dijo "Las reglas se seguirán como las tradiciones: Quien bloquea el sistema de Chakra del otro, gana. ¿Están listos los dos?"

"¡Sí!" Hiashi y Hinata respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Que comience...EL COMBATE!" Hizashi exclamó.

Mientras tanto en el almacén abandonado. Sasuke (usaba un gi (de esos que usan los peleadores de artes marciales) azul sin mangas con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha, una cinta blanca y un pantalón blanco) esperaba pacientemente a Naruto...hasta que finalmente se presento.

"Llegaste, ya era hora..." Sasuke dijo.

"Vaya, pero que caracter" Naruto dijo...quien estaba vestido como Naruko: peluca rubia con coletas, un sostén deportivo naranja con azul, una falda naranja, shorts de licra negro y tennis azules.

"¿Pero qué...?" Sasuke pregunto atónito "¡¿Que fue lo que te dije?!

"Dijiste que Naruko era un disfraz...pues te equivocas" Naruko dijo "Naruko es parte de mí y esta parte de mí va a patear tu trasero"

"Bueno...ya que decidiste escoger ese camino" Sasuke dijo arrogantemente y poniéndose en posición de pelea "¡A pelear!"

"¡SASUKEEEEE!" Naruko exclamo corriendo tras él.

Se ve una imagen artística (como en _Bey Blade_ o en _Yu-Gi-Oh!_) donde se muestran a Naruto y a Hinata listos para la pelea de sus vidas.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**(A/E: ¿Qué les aprecio? La escena donde Hinata se enfrentó a su padre me inspiré en _Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang_ cuando Zuko se enfrentó al suyo en el episodio del día del Eclipse Solar. Bueno, prepárense para el gran final. :))**


	12. Amor Inmotal

**Capítulo 12: Amor inmortal**

**(A/E: Bueno, como prometí, he aquí el gran final de este fanfic que prometí terminarlo. Que lo disfruten)**

Las dos grandes batallas de los dos enamorados esta a punto de empezar: Hinata contra su padre Hiashi y Naruto vestido como Naruko contra Sasuke. Dos combates al mismo tiempo. Pero primero veremos el de Hinata contra Hiashi.

"¡Qué comience...EL COMBATE!" Hizashi exclamó.

Ambos Hyuga activaron sus **Byakugans** y Hinata atacó primero. Esta vez era más veloz y atacó con un **Puño Suave**, pero Hiashi lo bloqueó y le dio un golpe en un punto débil de Chakra. Pero Hinata no cedía y siguió atacando con varios **Puños Suaves**. Por desgracia, Hiashi seguía bloqueando los golpes y terminó empujándola.

"Nunca mejoraste tu velocidad, ¿Eh?" Hiashi preguntó.

"Eso fue solo calentamiento...ahora pelearé con todo" Hinata respondió.

Mientras en el almacén; Naruko y Sasuke estaban a punto de pelear. Y entonces pasaron por el almacén...el 'Cuarteto de Taradas'.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" Tenten preguntó.

"Parece que es Sasuke y...el fenómeno" Ino respondió.

"¡Oh por dios, mi Sasuke le dará su merecido a la plaga de Naruto!" Sakura dijo emocionada.

"Esto será cool..." Temari comentó.

Naruko atacó primero dándole una patada, pero Sasuke lo agarró y le dio un codazo y una patada en estómago. Sasuke le iba a dar un golpe en la espalda, pero Naruto agarró su mano y lo derribó, después se sentó en él.

"Esto es divertido, ¿No?" Naruko dijo con tono divertido.

"¡Esto no es un JUEGO!" Sasuke dijo empujándole y ambos tomaron posición de pelea.

"¡No dejes que te gane, Sasukito!" Sakura animó.

"Creo que te he subestimado...pero es hora de que revele mi poder Uchiha, ¡**SHARINGAN**!" Activó su Sharingan "Ahora trata de atacarme"

Naruko trató de darle un golpe, pero el poder de Sasuke le permitía adivinar sus movimientos y lo contrarrestó con una serie de golpes y patadas hasta que ya lo tenía contra el suelo.

"¡ESO ES!" Ino dijo con animos.

"Me gusta verlo golpeado" Temari comentó.

"Qué decepcionante...creo que esta pelea va a ser rápida" Sasuke dijo.

Mientras en el otro combate; era turno de Hiashi de atacar, pero Hinata como experta en bloquear golpes, pudo bloquear cada uno de los golpes de sus padre y en cambio golpear algunos puntos de Chakra. Ahora Hinata llevaba la delantera.

"Ríndete, Padre" Hinata dijo "Realmente no quiero lastimarte"

"***riendo con ironía*** Estás lejos de vencerme" Hiashi dijo haciendo posiciones de manos y entonces los ojos y manos de Hiashi brillaron con Chakra azul.

Hinata trató de atacar, pero Hiashi tenía una fuerza imparable y en un solo golpe había bloqueado la mayoría de los puntos de Chakra de Hinata. Ahora ella se sentía débil.

Y con Naruko, tampoco se la pasaba bien. Sasuke con el Sharingan activado era imparable, adivinando sus movimientos y dándole golpes rápidos.

"¡Levántate!" Sasuke exigió "¡Esto es una pelea Ninja! ¡Hay que pelear como Ninjas!" Hizo posiciones de manos "¡**Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego**!"

Lanzó una gigantesca bola de fuego. Pero Naruko lanzó un kunai con un explosivo para contrarrestarlo, pero el impacto de la explosión la hizo caer, dejándola herida.

"Chicas...creo que Sasuke se está pasando de la raya..." Tenten dijo algo asustada.

"¿Acaso no conoces las habilidades del clan Uchiha?" Sakura preguntó "Son considerados los Shinobis mas poderosos de la historia después del clan Hyuga. Eliminar a esta plaga sería un acontecimiento importante"

"¡Estan locas!" Tenten dijo "¡Sé que Naruto nos mintió al igual que Hinata, pero ellos no merecen morir!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Sakura pregunto indignada.

"¡Mírenlo!" Tenten dijo.

Naruko estaba realmente herida mientras Sasuke estaba riendo con arrogancia.

"¿Es esto lo que nos ha llevado la discriminación y la intolerancia?" Tenten pregunto "¿Violencia sin sentido?"

"Vamos...cuando dije 'eliminar' no quería decir..." Sakura dijo nerviosa.

"¿Sabes algo? Al principio quería derrotarte para humillarte mas de lo que ya estas...pero parece...que estoy siendo misericordioso" Sasuke dijo con maldad y sacando un kunai "Te matare lenta y dolorosamente...de todas formas...nadie te extrañará"

Y entonces las chicas quedaron horrorizadas ante la cara psicópata de Sasuke.

Ambos: Naruko y Hinata estaban a punto de perder sus respectios duelos...como si fallaron en estar juntos para siempre...

Pero entonces Hinata recordó algo cuando era niña...

**Recuerdo**

_Una pequeña Hinata estaba con su madre ayudando en la cocina. Entonces la madre de Hinata se corto con el cuchillo cuando estaba rebanando las verduras._

_"Mami, te cortaste" dijo la pequeña Hinata._

_"Esta bien...observa..." la madre de Hinata dijo haciendo posiciones de manos, un poco de Chakra brilló en el dedo donde tenía la herida y lentamente se cicatrizó._

_"Eso fue...increíble..." dijo la pequeña Hinata._

_"Es una técnica muy poderosa y única" la madre de Hinata dijo "Si lo dominas a la perfección, nada te derrotará"_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

"Esto no se ha terminado, padre" Hinata dijo haciendo posiciones de manos.

"Espera...estas señas son..." Hiashi dijo reconociéndolas.

"**ARTE NINJA: JUTSU DE CURACION INTERNA**!" Hinata exclamó como su cuerpo fue rodeado de Chakra y se sintió mucho mejor ahora.

Mientras, Sasuke estaba a punto de matarlo.

"¡Esto será tu FIN!" Sasuke exclamó.

"**JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS**!" Naruko exclamó haciendo que surgiera una clon suya en el suelo, dándole un golpe en la quijada al Uchiha y terminando en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Sakura preguntó.

"Dijiste que esto es una pelea Ninja" Naruko dijo con cinco clones a su lado "¡Te daré una pelea Ninja!"

"Maldito afeminado..." Sasuke maldijo "¡NO ME VENCERÁS!" Arrojó varios Shurikens, pero al hacer contacto con los Narukos, todas eran falsos "¿Huh?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" Naruko exclamó con una patada voladora por detrás.

"No puede ser..." Ino dijo

"El fenómeno le está partiendo la cara a tu novio" Temari dijo.

"¿Quién eres...?" Sasuke preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y Naruko Uzumi" Naruko dijo "Mi lado masculino y mi lado femenino, mi lado valiente y rudo y mi lado gentil y tierno. Dos personas en una. Y esas dos identidades te patearan el trasero"

"Deja de decir estupideces...esas no son que palabras de un perdedor..." Sasuke dijo con mucho odio y haciendo posiciones de manos "¡TE DERROTARE A COMO DE LUGAR!"

Al mismo tiempo; la pelea de los Hyuga continua.

"¿Cómo aprendiste esta técnica?" Hiashi preguntó.

"De la única persona que me dio amor más que a nadie: mi madre" Hinate respondió "¡Yo: Hinata Hyuga, liberaré la rama inferior de la opresión!"

Al mismo tiempo; Sasuke emitió electricidad en sus manos.

"Es la técnica mas poderosas de Sasuke..." Sakura dijo.

"Pues yo también tengo una técnica poderosa" Naruko dijo invocando un clon y ese clon empezó a concentrar Chakra en la mano de Naruko dándole varios giros hasta formar una esfera de Chakra azul.

"¿Que es eso?" Ino pregunto.

"No lo sé, jamás he visto esta técnica antes" Sakura dijo.

"Sea lo que sea, no podrá detener mi poder" Sasuke dijo.

Entonces ambos contricantes embistieron para dar sus golpes finales. Al mismo tiempo que Hinata para darle el golpe final.

"¡**RASENGAN/CHIDORI**!" Naruko/Sasuke exclamaron cuando haciendo una colisión de ataques poderosos...al mismo que Hinata derrotó a su padre. Cuando el humo se disipó...Sasuke estaba en el suelo y Naruko estaba de pie como si no hubiera ningún mañana.

"Parece que he ganado..." Naruko dijo y entonces y vio a las chicas quienes vieron la pelea entera "Oh, hola chicas"

"Naruto...tu..." Sakura dijo.

"Escuchen: no espero que me perdonen...especialmente después de darle una paliza a Sasuke" Naruko dijo "Pero quiero que sepan esto" Yo jamás quise hacerlas mentirles con mi identidad femenina, solo quería que me aceptaran como un ser humano. Pero he aprendido que para ser reconocido, no debes pretender ser alguien que no eres. Por desgracia, no puedo dejar esta parte mía para siempre. Asi que si ustedes me consideran un fenómeno, un pervertido, una abominación...abandonaré Konoha...para siempre"

Sin más que decir, se retira dejando a todos solas...sin palabras en la boca.

Mientras en el templo Hyuga...Hinata había derrotado a su padre, todos quedaron estupefactos.

"El combate termino... ¡Y la ganadora es Hinata Hyuga!" Hizashi exclamó.

"¡Lo lograste, hermana!" Hanabi exclamó.

"Lo logre..." Hinata dijo...hasta que vio que Hiashi se le cayo un pergamino de su uniforme, así que Hinata lo recogió y lo leeyo...y quedo horrorizada al leerlo "No...esto es..."

"¿Qué es esto?" Hizashi pregunto leyendo el pergamino "No puede ser...es el **Jutsu Prohibido: Sello del Desheredo**. Este sello suprime el Byakugan permanentemente. Este sello lo prohibieron hace mucho tiempo porque destruía relaciones entre varios miembros"

"Quería aplicármelo conmigo...no quería ponerme en la rama inferior quería que desterrarme para siempre" Hinata dijo con el corazón roto...pero luego puso una cara de enojo "Pero si esto es lo que quiere. Tío, aplícame sello en mi"

"¡¿Qué?!" Hizashi preguntó en shock.

"Ya no quiero ser una Hyuga, quiero ser una persona común y corriente" Hinata dijo "Igual que mi madre..."

"Espera Hinata, ¿Qué pasó con la promesa de liberar a la rama inferior?" Neji preguntó.

"Como matriarca del clan, yo elijo quién debe ser el líder del clan" Hinata dijo "Y...creo que debe ser tu"

"¿Yo?" Neji preguntó.

"Asi es, después de todo: eres un primogénito del clan" Hinata agregó "Tío...hazme los honores"

Hizashi no queria hacerlo, pero no podia desobedecerla como vencio a su padre.

"¡**Jutsu Prohibido: Sello del Desheredo**!" Hizashi exclamó.

Entones una luz de Chakra blanco golpeo a Hinata y entonces los ojos de perla se volvieron...negros como carbón.

"Hinata..." Neji susurró.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Hinata preguntó.

"Te ves tan hermosa como la esposa de mi hermano" Hizashi comentó.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Neji preguntó.

"Creo que tu sabes la respuesta" Hinata respondió yendo al cuarto.

"¡NO!" Hanabi gritó jalándole el brazo "¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate como líder del clan!"

"Sabes que ya no puedo ser un Hyuga" Hinata dijo "Pero siempre seremos hermanas"

"¿Hermanas por siempre?" Hanabi pregunto.

"Hermanas por siempre" Hinata respondió dándole un abrazo.

Después de estas grandes batallas; Naruto le había dicho a su madre que él y Hinata se iban a escapar de Konoha. Gracias al dinero que ganó como cantante y como actriz de 'Aquatar', tenían dinero suficiente para empezar una nueva vida juntos. Así que al día siguiente, fueron a la estación de tren para viajar a Okinawa y de ahí tomar un avión a Hawaii, Estados Unidos. Hinata estaba esperando a Naruto hasta que apareció, vestido como colegiada usando una peluca corta morena y lacia.

"¿Quien es usten?" Hinata pregunto.

"Soy yo, Hinata" Naruto respondió "Creo que mi disfraz funciono. Me siento como una celebridad apunto de fugarse con su amante"

"¿No eres eso exactamente?" Hinata pregunto haciendo que ambos ser rieran.

"¿Sabes algo? El día que me quitaste la peluca revelando mi verdadera identidad, fue el mejor día de mi vida" Naruto dijo "Gracias a ti me pasaron muchas cosas"

"A mi también, tuvimos muchas aventuras juntos" Hinata dijo.

"Pero esto va a ser nuestra más grande aventura, ya que estaremos juntos...por siempre" Naruto dijo.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga. Hiashi estuvo en coma por un día entero desde su pelea contra su hija. Finalmente había despertado y lo unico que veia era su hermano.

"Hermano, por fin despertaste" Hizashi dijo.

"Hizashi...¿Acaso...mi hija gano?" Hiashi preguntó.

"Sí gano...pero renunció al cargo" Hizashi respondió.

"¿Por que...?" Hiashi preguntó.

"¡Por tu culpa!" Neji respondió entrando a la habitación "Querías enfrentarla para derrotarla y desterrarla permanentemente. Porque sabías que ella tenía que cumplir su promesa de liberarnos de la opresión. Entonces le pidió a mi padre que usara el Jutsu Prohibido para dejar de ser una Hyuga y alejarse de ti"

"¿Qué hiciste?" Hiashi pregunto indignado.

"No tuve opción, no podía desobedecerla después de seguir la tradición de vencer a su predecesor" Hizashi dijo.

"Pero ahora yo soy el líder del clan y creo que debería desterrarte a ti también" Neji dijo.

"Hijo, por favor, sé que estás molesto...pero debes demostrar que eres mejor que tu tío" Hizashi dijo "Bueno hermano, descansa lo suficiente, porque pronto tendremos una reunión familiar para discutir los nuevos cambios del clan"

Hizashi se retiro, seguido de Neji, quién miraba a Hiashi con un odio profundo. Eso provocó que Hiashi sintiera una gran culpa.

"¿Qué he hecho...?" Hiashi dijo con arrepentimiento.

Mientras en la residencia Uzumaki; el 'cuarteto de taradas' aparecieron para ver si estaba Naruto. Kushina abrió la puerta.

"¿Chicas?" Kushina pregunto.

"Hola, Señora Uzumaki, ¿Está su hijo?" Sakura preguntó algo apenada "Queremos hablar con él"

"Él...ya no esta" Kushina contesto.

"¿Qué?" Ino pregunto.

"Temía ser para siempre el hazmerreír de la ciudad...así que planeó irse a vivir en los Estados Unidos" Kushina le explicó.

"No puede ser..." Temari dijo.

"Y no sólo él...también Hinata" Kushina agregó.

Tenten puso cara de sorprendida.

"¿A qué aeropuerto fueron?" Hinata preguntó.

"No fueron al aeropuerto, fueron muy temprano a la estacion de trenes" Kushina contestó.

"¿Me permite su bicicleta?" Tenten pregunto mirando la bicicleta de Kushina.

"Ah...sí, ¿Por qué?"

Tenten sólo tomo la bicicleta y condujo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la estación de trenes.

"_No puedo perder a mi mejor amiga..._" Tenten dijo mentalmente.

Finalmente llego a la estación de trenes, pero el tren ya se había ido. Pero no se daba por vencido así que fue al río (de esos que aparecen en muchos Animes donde amigos o novios se acuestan en el pasto inclinado) donde puede ver el puente donde pasaba el tren. Ahí vio a Hinata y a Naruto.

"¡HINATA!" Tenten gritó.

Aunque Hinata no podía oírla, sintió que ella estaba cerca y vio por la ventana del tren.

"¿Qué pasa?" Naruto preguntó.

"Es Tenten..." Hinata contestó.

"¡YO SIEMPRE SERE TU AMIGA!" Tenten exclamó con todas sus fuerzas derramando lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hinata sólo se limito a verla y derramar una lágrima. Naruto desde luego la consoló. Y el tren continuo su camino.

2 meses después...

Vemos a Naruto y a Hinata viviendo en una casa playera Hawaiana. Ambos estaban en ropa interior (femenina desde luego) y en cama. Naruto salió y vio el sol atardeciendo.

"Finalmente estamos juntos..." Naruto dijo encendiendo la radio para escuchar música.

**(A/E: La siguiente canción es del opening de _Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Capítulo Santuario_, también cantada por Maggie Vera)**

_¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal?_

_Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar._

También se ve las vidas de sus amigos y familiares continuando con sus vidas. Sakura estaba estudiando en Princeton mirando el atardecer por la ventana de su dormitorio.

_Mis lágrimas son una canción,_

_tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón._

Mientras Ino caminaba por las calles de Nueva York viendo la tiendas de ropa. Pero no podía quitar esa cara de nostalgia.

_¿Que puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?_

_Creer en mí ir mas allá, de la adversidad._

Después vemos a Temari en la India visitando el Taj Mahal.

_Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,_

_por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal._

También vemos a Sasuke sentado en una roca en la pradera viendo las nubes.

_Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón_

_no lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor._

En el clan Hyuga, Hanabi veía por la venta afuera y muy pensativa. También vio una foto de su hermana.

_No acepto que ya no esté,_

_por el mundo lo he de encontrar_

_mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal._

Vemos a Kushina viendo una foto de ella con Naruto cuando era bebé. Derramo lagrimas, porque realmente extrañaba a su hijo.

_Su niñez fácil no fué pues muy solo él creció,_

_a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor._

Finalmente solo se veia el hermoso cielo obscuro de noche mostrando la Luna y las estrellas.

_El destino lo traerá,_

_muy pronto a mi mundo él volverá._

_Sé que en mi piensa donde sea que esté,_

_Esto es mas fuerte porque es amor inmortal._

**(A/E: He aquí una lista de voces de 'actores de doblaje' si mi fanfic fuera una serie, sólo por diversión)**

**Naruto Uzumaki / Naruko Uzumi / Naru-Naru - Isabel Martiñón / Maggie Vera (voz cantante)**

**Hinata Hyuga - Alondra Hidalgo**

**Sakura Haruno - Christine Byrd**

**Ino Yamanaka - Karla Falcón**

**Temari - Mayra Arellano**

**Neji Hyuga - José Gilberto Vilchis**

**Tenten - Gaby Ugarte**

**Sasuke Uchiha - Víctor Ugarte**

**Hiashi Hyuga - José Luis Orozco**

**Hanabi Hyuga - Monserrat Mendoza**

**Hizashi Hyuga - Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. (En realidad, tiene la misma voz que Hiashi, pero decidí cambiarlo)**

**Kushina Uzumaki - Adriana Casas**

**Shikamaru Nara - Javier Olguín**

**Sai - Carlos Hernández**

**Kiba Inuzuka - Enzo Fortuny**

**Chouji Akimichi - Manuel Campuzano**

**Shino Aburame - Óscar Flores**

**Gaara - Eduardo Garza**

**Kankuro - Sergio Morel**

**Iruka Umino - José Antonio Macías**

**Rock Lee - Carlos Díaz**

**Maito Gai - Gerardo Reyero**

**Jiraiya - Paco Mauri**

**Donatello Daniello - Gerardo García**

**Mick Benson - Enrique Cervantes**

**Delia Harrington - Rebeca Manríquez**

**Ronald Schwargermaint - Blas García**

**Tsunade - Dulce Guerrero**

**Shizune - Mireya Mendoza**

**Orochimaru - José Luis Reza**

**Kabuto Yakushi - Moisés Iván Mora**

**Kizachi Haruno - Gabriel Pingarrón**

**Mebuki Haruno - Gabriela Gómez**

**Minato Namikaze - Sergio Gutiérrez Coto**

**Fin de la historia.**

**(A/E: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fanfic. Como dije desde el principio, lamento si los personajes no son fieles a los del Anime original y sé que no están acostumbrados a leer este tipo de 'género'. Soy un verdadero pervertido xD. Como sea, hasta pronto y que pasen buenas noches :))**


End file.
